Lardo Loxley meets night elves of Darnassas part 3
by Lardo
Summary: The continuing adventures of the Loxleys on the path of life, Lardo meets Venduil and Sharali and helps fight Yolmir


**The Loxley Family**

**Part Three**

**Lardo Loxely and the Night Elves of Darnassas**

**Chapter Twelve**

The wooden door creaked as it swung open, Venduil stepped out to greet the dawn, Shangrila's claws pierced the ground as she stretched the sleep from her spine.

He reached into a sack and pulled out a haunch of cured meat and threw it to the big cat, she purred as she ate hungrily.

His nose twitched as the breeze blew the scent of boar through the great tree of Teldrassil, "it will be good hunting today," he thought.

Sharali followed him out and patted Shangrila gently on her head, "where are the flowers my brother?"

Venduil pointed to the seat under the front window, the monthly ritual of dressing their parent's grave was strict.

They lay a small bunch of Firecap and Silversage and knelt down by the plot, their heads bowed in silent prayer.

They had been alone for six years now after their parents had been attacked and killed by hoard, it was his fifteenth birthday, a day he would never forget. His eyes closed as he cast his mind back…

"Danarion? Danarion! Can you call Venni and Sharali in, we have to get going if we are to catch the boat before it sails," Sha'elune stood, framed in the doorway, her long flowing hair spilled over her shoulders and golden breastplate like a purple waterfall.

Danarion looked up from his book, "how do I look? She asked softly.

He stood, placed his book on the table and walked over to her, placing his hands on her tiny waist he said staring lovingly into her eyes, "as beau…" he was cut short as Sharali came running into the house and pushing past, she was closely followed by Venduil.

"No…no…no," Sharali giggled.

"I will catch you, I always catch you in the end," Venduil said laughing.

"What…by the light of Elune are you squabbling about now?" Danarion breathed harshly.

"She has taken my moonstone again," Venduil made a half hearted grab for her hand.

"I just want to look at it. Father? Can I not look upon its beauty?"

"Danarion! We have to leave now." Sha'elune's voice came from the open door at the front of the house.

Danarion head spun, "right! Vennie? let her look! Sharali? Stop teasing your brother, I am coming Sha," he lifted a knowing finger and waved it from side to side, then said smiling, "we want a house to come back to Ok? Venni you are five years older than your sister. You should know better. Both of you do your chores well and we will walk to the moonwell tonight, give me the stone, I will give it back to you when I return."

Venduil's stomach tightened as the memory of that day returned, a large cloud crossed the sun, darkening the grave and chilling his soul as the memory played on.

A knock at the door startled the youngsters; Sharali hurriedly tidied the room as Venduil opened the door and gasped in surprise, the high priestess from the temple of the moon and her two handmaidens stood in silence looking sadly at the young night elf.

"My lady of the moon, you honour us with your presence,"

"Vennie, who is it?" Sharali ran out of the room and stopped suddenly when she saw the trio.

The high priestess smiled but Venduil could see sadness in her face.

"Venduil and Sharali?" she asked softly.

Sharali stood by Venduil and looked up at the high priestess.

"I have had news from Auberdine, Danarion and Sha'elune were attacked in misty reed strand," she paused for a second, "they…did not survive," she said quietly.

Venduil's eyes started to burn.

"Mummy?" Sharali said, her eyes wide, she walked over to Venduil and buried her head in his arm, sobbing.

"My lady, are there no more details to this act?" he said, fighting to stop his voice breaking, a lone tear ran from his eye.

"We have no more but I have sent scouts out into the forest of dark shore, Sha'elune was a trusted friend and I will do all that I can to help." She motioned to her handmaidens who stepped forward, "Erina and Cireen will stay with you for a while to help."

"I am at your service my lady," said Venduil as he kissed the back of her hand.

"You carry much of your father in you Venduil, may Elune watch over you." She said softly, her voice growing more distant as she spoke.

Venduil opened his eyes, even after five years the pain had not subsided. He had not smiled once in all that time, the big cat came up behind him and lay her head on his shoulder, as he stroked the soft fur of her cheek a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Venni? We have to go," Sharali whispered softly, "we are meeting the hunting party in Ashzara at noon."

Venduil nodded then rose to his feet, "you will be avenged, mother, father, and it will be my hand that avenges you, this I vow," his fist slapped against his chest as he saluted the grave.

The hippogriff master saw them walk around the corner and rushed up to greet them but slowed almost to a stop when he saw Shangrila. "Well met and welcome my friends, where do you wish to go to today, the lush forest of Ashzara? The mysterious Un'Goro? Or even the dry plains of the Barrens?" Shangrila had sat and lifted her paw for the flightmaster, he took the massive paw and stoked it gently, "Nice kitty, nice kitty." He said nervously.

"The last warrior who said that ended up using one handed weapons," Venduil whispered into his ear, the flight master gently put the paw to the planking and stepped back into a hippogriff who growled sleepily.

Sharali looked away to hide her mirth, then looked back, smiled and said, "Just Auberdine thanks; we still have to introduce ourselves to the other flight masters before we can take those flights."

The master nodded in understanding and whispered to two of the hippogriffs, the down draught caused by their wings blew the dry straw of their roosts around, Venduil and Sharali's breath was taken as they were lifted up, Shangrila's life essence transferred to Venduil and the big cat disappeared.

The hippogriffs wings beat down and the two large mounts rose steadily into the sky.

"Wooooooooo. I LOVE THIS!" Screamed Sharali, she loved to fly and fly all over Azeroth she would if given the chance

Venduil watched his sister, he knew that she loved and missed their parents as much as he did but try as he might his heart would not rest until vengeance had been unleashed upon their parents' killers.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Lardo and Vennie**

The flight was short as Auberdine was just across the Veiled sea, the hippogriffs hovered just above the platform, their breath was taken away again as the flight master dismounted them, Venduil took his purse from his shirt and paid the fare.

"Come ON Venni!" Sharali was excited as she had just been trained in shape shifting into bear form and wanted to try it out, she skipped down the slope into the staging area and spoke with the traders gathered there.

They walked to the Inn, a wizened and drunk warrior sat by the bar with a jug of mead in his hand, Venduil deep in thought, his mind racing, "will I ever smile again? Will I ever laugh again? Will I…?" his thought was broken by the realisation that the warrior was now looking in his direction, Venduil looked down at the floor and turned to walk away.

"You there, come, join me."

Venduil walked over slowly.

"Now then," said the warrior, "what will be your pleasure hunter and why so interested in me?"

"I do not partake in anything that robs you of your senses, and I apologise if I have offended you."

"You have never taken anything that WHAT?" the warrior bellowed with laughter.

A young paladin looked over from the corner, his attention caught by the loud laughter.

"So is this a belief?" the warrior slammed his chalice on the bar with a bang "or would you not take a drink with the likes of me? You insult me hunter?" he growled.

The customers at the bar moved away as the warriors hand touched his sword, Venduil looked around quickly, although the patrons were backing away, a flailing sword, handled by a drunk warrior, could do an innocent severe damage.

The paladin stepped forward, "Warrior, I will drink with you, come…come sit, belay your sword man, I have heard tell that the liquid within your chalice rounds a figure," the paladin looked down and slapped his stomach, "and we are both living proof of that," he laughed heartily, the warrior looked confused at first then took his hand away from his sword as everyone laughed and relaxed.

The paladin slapped his arm around the warriors' shoulders and whispered into his ear, "you are too drunk to be starting duels sir, may I suggest you take to a bed and disperse the mead through slumber before you get seriously hurt?"

The warriors hand returned to the hilt of his sword clumsily, the paladin grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly "Sir…my sword will rend your flesh as easily as carving a cooked boar, his arrows will pierce whatever armour you wear and his pet will feast on your bones," the paladin released his grip, "walk away while you still can, save your fight for the hoard."

The warrior looked evilly at he paladin, and then walked unsteadily toward the entrance.

"Lardo," the paladin thrust his hand toward the night elf.

Venduil took it hesitantly and shook gently, "and your name?"

"Venduil…Venduil Sharlo," Venduil looked questioningly at Lardo, "why did you help me? This was not your fight."

"Well…" said Lardo, "the warrior has been in here for a while, he lost a couple of friendly duels earlier and has been getting steadily worse for wear ever since, it was only a matter of time before he spoiled for a fight." Lardo drank noisily from his chalice, he nodded to the cup, "from a grateful barkeep," he laughed.

"Why so far from the eastern kingdoms?" Venduil asked. Sharali appeared by Venduil's' side

"My father needed the house room so both me and my brother were told to go make our fortune," Lardo laughed loudly.

You have a brother? Is he as brash as you?" Sharali held out her hand, Lardo took it and bowed graciously.

"No my lady, Airamos is the quiet one, he is studying the dark arts in the eastern kingdoms I believe, so what brings you down from the safety of Teldrassil?"

"We are off to hone our skills and hunt for food, you would be welcome to join us if you wish," Sharali said smiling.

"A gracious offer and one I would accept if I were not already taken on a quest my lady. I am to go to a place called Blackfathom depths to obtain some samples from the wildlife down there; my purse is light and needs feeding with coin."

He gulped the last of the mead down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Well, I must be away before morn gives way to noon, may the light protect you in your travels Venduil, and may Elunes' blessings shine down on you sweet Sharali."

Sharali smiled shyly, Lardo pushed the door open, "the sweetness of the air, the birds in the trees, is it not good to be alive on days like these." He said as he walked outside.

Venduil looked at his sister who was staring at the door, her eyes glazed as her mind wandered.

"Sharali? No!" she looked up with a confused expression then smiled mischievously, "but Venni…"

"No!"

Sharali laughed and punched his arm, "come on you silly sprite, we are going to be late,"

They walked out of the staging area and walked into the forest, Shangrila paced steadily beside her master as they walked up the beaten track towards Ashzara.

The light was failing as Lardo emerged from the catacombs, his hands were trembling and his legs felt heavy with exhaustion, he had managed to get the samples but it had been difficult, "Aye," he thought, "I will sleep well tonight." He looked out to sea, the moon was full and illuminated the surface, a low mist was crawling towards land like a grey blanket, the water rippled as the Naga cruised just under the surface and the distinctive call of the Murlocks swirled through the trees, the lamps lit the path with small yellow circles of light as the canopy grew thicker, blotting out the starry sky and the light of the moon.

A loud bubbling growl came from his stomach as he mounted his charger "By the light man, you need to eat," he said loudly, hearing the sound of a voice was somehow comforting in the stillness of the forest; a rustling from the bush on the ridge in front of him caught his attention.

A large wolf raised its head out from the bush and howled into the night, Lardo dismounted and tied Spirit to a low bough, he crept silently to the base of the rise and climbed slowly, the scent of blood was in the air, the wolf had hidden a kill in the bush and had announced to his pack that dinner was to be served.

Lardo moved quickly for he did not want to become part of the menu. Under the bush he found a young doe, the carcass was still warm, he looked around, the wolf was not in sight, he reached into the bush and grasped the corpse's leg, he pulled it slowly towards him cursing under his breath as doe's limp neck got caught in a tangle of branches, he took his dagger from his belt and cut into the carcass releasing the head from the body.

A twig snapped to his left, Lardo looked up into the bush to see two baleful white eyes staring down at him, its teeth bared the wolf growled deep down in it's throat daring him to pull the doe further, Lardo noticed a thick branch in line with the wolfs head, he reached up quickly, grabbed it, pulled it back and let it go.

THWACK! The branch hit the wolf square across the eyes, taking his chance, Lardo rolled down from the ridge and took flight, six wolves immediately gave chase.

Lardo thought quickly, no time for his charger for the wolves would attack her too but he remembered a small lake just across the main path, if he could just make it there he would be safe.

Lardo put his head down and charged for the path.

Their packs laden with meat, Venduil and Sharali walked around the corner by Maestras post, Venduil always carried both packs, his back was strong and it didn't worry him, Shangrila walked close to her masters side, Sharali skipped and sang, making up songs as they walked making the journey feel shorter, they had planned to fly back to Rutheran village but the hippogriff master had seen the blood seeping from the bags and politely declined their business as she knew that the hippogriffs would get excited by the smell and demand feeding sooner than she had planned.

A wolf howled in the distance, Shangrila growled deep in her throat her hackles raised, "Sharali! stay close now…if there is one," Venduil said looking around, "there will be others."

They reached the bottom of the hill and both jumped as a loud yelp came from a large bush to their left, Venduil dropped the meat behind him and reached for his bow, he took some arrows and stuck them point down into the soft earth, Sharali crouched down beside him and cocked her head, "listen!" she said, "do you hear something strange?"

Venduil's ears twitched, he could hear the soft foot falls of five or six running beasts but there was something else, a strange jangling metallic sound, heavier footfalls, this was no beast this was human and it was being chased.

Venduil opened his mouth to speak but the words would not go past his throat, Sharali pointed in silence as the small figure, clad in plate armour ran across the path, up a small hill then threw himself into the lime green waters, the black shapes of six wolves ran to the top of the hill and stopped dead, they put their noses to the ground as they tried to pick up the scent of the thief, white puffs of mist came from their mouths as they sat and waited, Shangrila stiffened, ready to charge.

"Relax girl, not this time," Venduil whispered, the big cat relaxed as his hand brushed her hackles down.

"Venni? What are you doing?" Sharali looked concerned as he reached into his quiver and pulled a strange looking arrow out and attached it to his bow.

"An experiment. You like fireworks don't you?" he said with a grin then released the arrow.

It sped through the night air making a high pitched whistling sound and exploded with a flash and a bang when it hit the top of the hill where the wolves were sitting, yelping and barking the frightened wolves ran into the forest.

Venduil and Sharali walked up the hill and sat down where the wolves had once sat.

"Do you think whoever it is survived?" she said quietly.

Venduil said nothing but picked a handful of small pebbles and lobbed them one at a time at a strange looking reed which moved around in the water.

The forth pebble found its mark and knocked the strange reed over, all at once the water became alive as Lardo rolled over and pushed himself up, slimy green pond weed tangled in his long blonde hair covered his face like a veil, water ran from the joints of his armour, a surprised brown toad jumped from his head and landed with a plop back in the water.

Lardo coughed and spluttered, "Had you left me young sir the wolves would have got bored and left in their own time."

"Had I left you sir you would have ended up resembling the carcass you now hold in your hand." Venduil pointed to the carcass which was now moving lazily as silver worms burrowed into the soft flesh.

"I feel it would be beneficial to your health if you removed your armour and removed any worms you find on your person; blight worms have been known to strip a fully grown boar of its flesh in an hour."

"By the light!" Lardo threw the carcass into the lake and began to strip his armour frantically. "My horse is tied to yonder tree," he pointed over to where he had emerged earlier."

"Sharali, we need wood and the steed needs to be closer," Venduil waved his hand in the direction of the tethered horse, Sharali strained to look past Venduil at the frantically stripping Lardo.

"NOW girl!" Venduil said sharply, Sharali giggled then skipped towards Lardo's horse looking for wood as she did.

Venduil pointed to a small waterfall that fed the lake, the water falling from it was clean and clear, "cleanse yourself there; the fresh water will kill the worms. Sharali will find your horse and I will make a fire ready for your return."

Lardo nodded and walked in the direction of the waterfall dragging his shed armour behind him.

Sharali walked to the top of the hill, her arms laden with wood which she dropped by her brother, Lardo, clad only in a brown loincloth scrubbed himself with a clump thick grass that he had rolled into a ball and sang at the top of his voice.

"A knight of the light he may be but a minstrel he is not." Sharali giggled as she cut some meat from a haunch she had pulled from her sack, Venduil pushed a sharpened stick through the four pieces of meat then hung them over the fire, immediately the meat began to brown, the oils from the meat fell into the fire sizzling and spitting as they hit the red embers.

Lardo clanked his way back, happier knowing that he and his armour was free of the blight worms, he sat heavily on the log next to Venduil, Sharali sat across the fire from them, she pulled the meat from the wood and threw two of the steaming chunks over to the boys. Shangrila sat by her side and took the meat gently from her fingers.

Lardo ate hungrily "I thank you for your kindness and generosity," he said between mouthfuls.

"We will eat properly when we return home, you will join us Lardo?"

"It would be an honour my friend."

"Then dress for we have a long way to go, I will ready your horse." Venduil stood and walked down the hill to where Spirit patiently stood

"Where exactly"

"Donolar, Teldrassil."

"Teldrassil? The Teldrassil?" Lardo hopped around excitedly then fell in a heap with his legs in the air as he lost his balance. Sharali giggled softly.

"Sister, see to his horse, I will help our new friend into his clothes." Venduil took Sharali by the arm and pointed her in the mare's direction; he looked sternly at her, his eyes glowing darkly as he shook his head.

Sharali looked back at him defiantly, and then smiled mischievously as she skipped down to the horse.

The silver moon of Azeroth sat as if balanced on the oceans horizon, the soothing sounds of gentle waves on sand harmonised with the chirping insects of the forest, its light threw shadows against trees giving them a monstrous appearance while the yellow lights that ran along the path gave the group a reassuring feeling of well being.

Sharali sat upon Spirit and sang, her voice adding to the ambiance of the night and the chargers golden armour glinting from the light of the moon.

"How do they light this path?" Lardo pointed at the square lamps hanging from the rough wooden poles, "are they oil?"

Venduil laughed, "when will you humans learn to be at one with nature rather than abuse it?...you see the fireflies that are abundant here?" Venduil's hand swept across the edge of the path, Lardo looked into the forest and saw hundreds of pinpricks of light darting from one tree to another.

"Our race lives with nature, which is why we build nests for the fireflies," he went to a light and turned it gently, "look here."

Lardo went over to Venduil and looked at the square box shaped light, the sides of the box had been cut away and small translucent crystals had been stuck together and placed against the sides like small windows, at the rear of the box was a small protruding tube from which a steady procession of small black flies flew from and to.

Venduil turned the light back and let it go, "a lamp that never dulls."

Lardo looked confused.

"The light comes from the queen as she lays her eggs, the workers bring food to the queen, the crystals magnify the light, the food comes from the herbs that grow in abundance here, and the fireflies pollinate the herbs causing them to seed." A loud screech made the two men jump; a large white owl flew down into the clump of herbs and then rose silently into the night.

Venduil continued, "The owl eats the flies to feed her young, by flying into the herbs, she picks up the seed in her feathers, as she flies to her nest, the seeds fall to the floor and grow. Nature compliments Nature."

Sharali laughed gently, "enough for here brother, let us hurry home so we can discuss this fully and in comfort, as beautiful the night is there is still danger here, the Barrens lay not too distant from here and hoard have been known to travel these roads at night."

As they walked along the path a thick black cloud enveloped the moon causing the path to darken, the lights of Auberdine shone brightly through the trees but something was different, the path was in darkness ahead, the trio stopped and Lardo drew his sword, Venduil's nostrils twitched and his eyes narrowed, "Orcs and undead!" he said with a sneer, "their foul stench gives them away."

In the distance, hunched shapes moved in the darkness, the sounds of the forest had stopped in fear and lights lay shattered on the ground.

"Sharali, take spirit and ride down to the waters edge, get word to the sentinels that hoard are about to attack the village."

Sharali pouted, "But would I not be better here helping you?"

"Your spirit is strong sister but you are still young in years, rouse the sentinels and fight by their side, now ride and may Elune protect you."

"Take care brother, Lardo?" she threw a small pouch to him, "my favour, may it protect you." Lardo smiled and thrust it into his tunic.

The white charger disappeared into the darkness. Venduil and Lardo sat in the silence until they heard the sound of Spirit and Sharali splashing through the surf.

"We need a plan," Venduil took a dead twig and made marks in the dust.

"We have one!" Lardo replied, "Follow my lead," Lardo stood and walked down the path leaving Venduil staring in disbelief.

Three green skinned Orcs stood to the side of the main force that were creeping down to the village. Lardo stood behind them and looked directly over their shoulders, Venduil looked on and smiled, "he has the strength and spirit of a lion but the brain of a Murdock," he thought.

Lardo caught sight of a sentinel running from a white horse, "well it's now or never," he thought.

"Gentlemen is it not a pleasant night to attack unprotected villages by, arm yourselves heathen, and prepare to face my wrath."

Lardo stepped back and raised his sword. The shocked expressions on the faces of the Orcs turned to evil grins as they saw Lardo was on his own.

"To arms gentlemen, I do not have all night!"

The sound of a one handed undead rogue emerging from stealth made Lardo swing round, the Orcs laughed as the poison coated knife slipped between the plates of Lardo's armour and pierced his flesh, the quick acting poison locked his muscles momentarily, the rogue laughed and drew his dagger back for the final thrust.

The knife dropped to the floor as the bulk of Shangrila hit the rogue full force in the back and slammed him against a tree, two arrows flew past Lardo's ear and became embedded in the chest of one of the Orcs who fell to his knees in front of him, his movement regained, Lardo swung his sword in an arc, the power and keenness of the blade cut through skin and bone with ease, causing the other Orc's arm to fall to the floor, spittle flew from his mouth as he screamed and ran into the forest straight past Venduil.

The third Orc ran towards the village with Shangrila in close pursuit, Venduil ran to Lardo and dropped to one knee, with a flick of his thumb three guides emerged from his bow, Venduil took three arrows which were connected by a thin wire at their middles. Placed them onto the bow and pulled back on the twine.

The arrows flew through the air side by side, the middle arrow hit and sank into the Orcs back, the outer arrows which had gone slightly to the side flew round in an arc as the wire tightened and sank deep into the Orcs chest.

Venduil looked down at the rogue who was sat upright against the base of a tree, the eyes were closed and no movement came from him, Lardo noticed a thin strip of leather around the rogue's neck he reached and pulled it out slowly, "what is a hoard doing with one half of a moonstone?"

Venduil's eyes blazed in realisation but before anything could be said, the rouges eyes snapped open and his hands grabbed Lardo's neck, his long nails piercing the flesh and drawing blood, Venduil drew his axe and cleaved the rogues head from his body, Lardo wiped the blood from his neck as Venduil reached down and picked up the moonstone, he held it to his heart then ran down towards the village with tears in his eyes.

His head spinning, Lardo ran after him.

The sound of battle from Auberdine rang out into the night, Venduil and Lardo ran into the village just as a large bear together with a sentinel took the last orc warrior down,

The bear stood and transformed back into Sharali, "we did it brother, we stopped the attack!" she said triumphantly, Venduil opened his mouth to speak then stopped as Sharali's face transformed from one of triumph to horror as Lardo staggered up behind, his skin carried a light green colour and his eyes had darkened.

"Lardo?...LARDO, NO!" she screamed as she ran to his side

Lardo had dropped to his knees, the poison had contained something else, something evil had been pushed into his body and was flooding his senses, he rolled over onto his back and saw the worried face of Sharali looking down at him just as everything faded.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A New Weapon**

A young priest ran over and knelt by the dying mans side. She took Lardo's head and pushed from one side to the other, examining his neck.

"Help him?" a tearful Sharali asked.

"I can help him my child but it will not be easy, come, help me take him over there," she pointed to a small shack by the base of a large tree.

They carried the limp body over to the shack and gently laid him down on a bed of green ferns.

"I have only seen this once before," she ducked under a small table, dragged an old wooden box out and pushed the lid to one side, a collection of small vials nestled inside, dried grass between them to protect the delicate glass, on the top of each was a rune that glowed as her fingers hovered above it, she selected three vials and placed them side by side on the table, using her foot she pushed the box back underneath the table.

"You! Hunter, come here, what is your name?"

"Venduil."

"Here. Hold his finger for me Venduil."

Venduil held out the paladin's finger, the healer took a long slender knife and made a cut in the tip, a small drop of blood formed on the wound.

"Girl!"

"Sharali." The young druid corrected.

"Sharali, I need the blue vial, quickly."

Sharali grabbed the vial and passed it to the healer, she flicked the lid off with her finger then tipped the neck toward the drop of blood, a wisp of green vapour rose from the neck of the vial as a drop of liquid formed then dropped onto the drop of blood, there was a small blue flash.

"Venduil, your finger now…NOW!"

Venduil lifted his hand reluctantly, the healer grabbed his finger and flashed the tip of the knife across its top, Venduil flinched and looked questioningly at the healer.

She looked him in the eye, "I need a match." She said.

Another drop of liquid emerged from the vial and dropped onto the blood on Venduil's finger, again the reaction was a small blue flash.

"Lay by him and bare your arm, hurry time is not on our side."

From a shelf above the table she grabbed two thin copper tubes and a leather strap, she wrapped it around Venduil's arm and pulled it tight.

"Sharali, hold their arms down and together, they must not move."

Sharali knelt between the two men and pressed down on their arms as the healer bent one of the tube into a U shape pushed it into their arms, then released the strap.

"Hold this over the tube, they…" she said giving Sharali a small piece of folded linen, "and it…must not move."

With that she moved to Lardo's other side and bared his chest, her long slender finger moved over his skin then pushed down cruelly, she reached for the knife and made a small incision in his skin, using the point of the knife she dug into the wound and pulled the tip towards her.

Sharali felt bile rising in her throat as a long white parasite was pulled from the paladins chest, its segmented body twisted and turned around the blade of the knife as small black claws were pushed in and out of each segment, a vile smelling green liquid spurted into the air narrowly missing Elu's face and landed back onto his chest, the liquid seemed to writhe and started to run back to the open wound, "NO!" Elu said sharply as she plugged it with a ball of shredded wool cloth, she threw the knife into the fire, the flames shot up and burned black as the parasite was incinerated.

The healer took the third bottle and tipped its contents onto the wool plug, the green liquid reached the wool and was immediately drawn into it, Elu pulled the plug from the wound and threw that into the fire.

"Hold this to his chest." Elu said as she lay a fresh piece of linen onto the wound.

Sharali put the palm of her hand onto the cloth and pushed firmly.

Elu turned to Venduil and flicked his ear to gain his attention, "Put your thumb on the wound in your arm and press on it after I pull the tube from your arm, keep it there for a while until the blood stops flowing,"

Venduil winced as she pulled the rod from his arm, he tried to sit but he did not have the strength.

The healer smiled for the first time, "rest for a while and drink this," she handed him a small wooden cup.

The cool liquid warmed him from inside as his strength returned.

The colour of Lardo's skin had started to return, Sharali sat with her hand still on the wound, the flow of blood had all but stopped and he was breathing rhythmically.

"Elunehealer," the healer said as she introduced herself, "my friends' call me Elu, my apologies tendered but time was against us earlier."

"May I ask what just happened?" Venduil had managed to get to a sitting position.

"You may indeed," Elu replied, "but first, tell me, you encountered hostile forces before you came to this village?"

"Yes," Venduil replied, "we sent Sharali to warn the sentinels.

"Well but for you, we may have been murdered in out beds," she looked at Venduil, her head to one side and a strange look in her eye, "did you encounter a rogue?" She paused then spoke slower, "a one handed…undead rogue?"

"Yes." Venduil said angrily, "we slay him on the path just outside the village but not before he tried to take Lardo's life with his bare hands, what is going on and what was that thing you pulled from Lardo's chest?"

Elu looked thoughtful then checked Lardo's neck, "one more question, Venduil, how long between your battle with the rogue and Lardo falling?"

"No more than ten minutes or so."

Elu grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote feverishly as she spoke, "Runner!"

A young night elf runner appeared as if from nowhere. "Take this tell to Valider Starsong the Elder, he must know of this."

The runner ran between two buildings and was gone.

"Please Elu, enlighten me as to the nature of this happening, I have to know."

Elu took a deep breath and then spoke quietly. "Four of our scouts were on patrol in ashen vale two weeks ago when they came upon Ta'laren, a small village which sits on the shore of Lake Laren, it was unusually quiet." She looked to the floor, "the villagers were found dead in their beds but one, he held a bag and would not release it, each of the dead had marks on their necks," she lifted her hand to her neck and pressed her long nails to her flesh leaving small marks as if to illustrate her words.

"The patrol bought the survivor back to Auberdine as they thought he had lost his mind, his rambling was continuous and incoherent." Elu stood and pulled an earthenware pot down from the shelf, she sat and ran her finger around the cloth that covered the opening.

"It seems the hoard has a new weapon, one that has no name, the old man was fishing when he heard a scuffling from inside his shack where his wife lay sleeping, he took his sword and ran inside only to find a horde rogue with its hand on his wife's neck, he raised his sword and took the hand from the rogue who ran screaming into the night," she looked Venduil in the eyes, he could see the pain the story was causing.

"His wife died in his arms, his madness came upon him when he felt his wife move and realised there was something inside her."

"Where is the old man now?" Venduil asked.

"Dead, the madness left him in time for him to pass his tell and his bag on to us."

"What was in the bag?" Venduil asked although he already knew.

"This." Elu took the cloth from the top of the pot and thrust her long knife into its contents, the gnarled hand rose from the pot.

"I was given the task of examining the bodies from the village to find the cause of death as no weapon marks were found," she looked repulsed as she carried on.

"I was accompanied by twenty sentinels to the village, once there they stood alert as I examined a corpse, the dead did indeed move and the only way to see the cause was to cut open the body, I had two of the sentinels stand over me as I cut down the length of the corpse."

She looked at the hand intently before resuming the story.

"A worm, white in colour, burst through the incision that I had made, one of the sentinels dispatched it as soon as it emerged."

"So the worm grew inside its victim and fed?"

"Not straight away it seems,"

"How did it get there?"

"We bought the dead back to Auberdine examined them, they all had puncture wounds on their necks, we were puzzled until I remembered the old fisherman's bag and took this from it," she said looking intently at the gnarled hand.

"The wounds were crescent shaped, like that of a finger nail, come closer and look upon this finger."

Venduil moved closer as Elu uncurled the rotting finger from the palm, he could see a minute green crystal with a red spot in its centre lodged under the nail.

"One for each of the nails, eight assassinations, swift and deadly." She said sadly, "We took a boar from the forest, tied it to a stake and infected it with one of the crystals,"

"What?" Venduil said with a shocked expression on his face. "Boar have been provided as food from Elune, not as things for experimentation."

"We had to know how this demonic weapon worked," she snapped defensively, "and because we now know, your friend is alive!"

Venduil looked to the floor, she was right, what was one boars life for the many lives the knowledge of this could save.

"Please continue, I am sorry, I spoke out of ignorance and turn."

Elu put the hand back in the pot and slid the knife from it after placing it back on the shelf; she sat closer to Venduil and took his hand.

"The boar stood for a while then fell on its side unconscious, we think the blood is infected with a powerful poison which paralyses the host quite quickly, the worm hatches and starts to feed while the host is alive, that is why we needed to feed your blood into Lardo to dilute the poison and drive the worm to the surface.

The evil behind this weapon is only shadowed by the evil that created it. Now sleep," she said pushing him playfully in the chest, "you are weak but you will recover before morn."

Sharali looked at Elu, "Elu…May I offer our thanks for your services this night," Sharali said, "but for you, sweet Lardo would be dead." She lifted the pad from the wound in his chest and dabbed it gently.

Elu smiled as she watched the young elf tending her patient, it was clear that she had feelings for him, she looked over at Venduil, he had laid back and fell asleep, his powerful chest rising and falling, his long purple hair shone in the moonlight, Elu felt ticking sensations in her stomach that she had never felt before, she had never had a union with a man due to the importance of her work, Sharali had lay down beside Lardo, Elu stood and took a large woollen blanket which she placed gently over the trio.

The night was still and warm and the chirping of the insects had returned to the forest. She lay down by the side of Venduil, propping herself by her arm and gazing lovingly at his face she said quietly "I choose you," her long slender finger ran over his chin then moved his fringe away from his eyes, his eyelids fluttered, "no, do not wake as yet," she whispered softly.

"Hear my words as in a dream.

As Elune protects us with her light.

As her rays gently, softly gleam.

Like two white doves, let our love take flight."

She kissed his forehead gently; then lay her head on his chest, her eyes closed slowly as sleep came over her.

A small drop of morning dew formed on a leaf high above the shack, a warm breeze shook the branch causing the drop to run the length collecting more and more moisture causing it to grow in size until it fell from the leaf.

The drop of water shimmered as it fell through the air and landed with a splash on Venduil's forehead.

Momentarily confused and disorientated, he focused on the hole in the fern roof of the shack that the droplet had passed through, a loud chirp made his eyes lower to his chest; a large dark blue bug that sat on his chest met his gaze and waved its antennae at him.

Venduil placed his cupped hand over the bug and moved away slowly from Elu who stirred then rolled over.

Now sitting he took his hand away from his chest, the bug was sitting in his palm.

It was a strand beetle, the night elves considered finding strand beetles good luck.

"You grace me with your presence Mr beetle," Venduil whispered, "but I fear you may come to harm should you keep your current position."

Shangrila got to her feet and stretched as Venduil stood, "No my faithful friend, you have charge of those here," his hand ran over the big cats head flattening the ears as he stroked her gently, "I shall return within the hour."

Shagrila sat and watched as Venduil walked into the forest and sat at the base of a large tree, he took the broken moonstone from his tunic then opened his hand and looked at the beetle, the beetle stared back, slowly rocking from one side to the other, its feelers touching the elf's palm gently, the wing casings shone as the warming rays of the sun forced their way through the canopy.

"What say you beetle, is your coming a sign of things to be, will you grace a lonely hunter with a companion, it's true since the loss of our parents," Venduil paused as he looked at the moonstone fondly, a small smile forming on his lips as he remembered his mother and father, "Sharali has been my only concern, but…" he sighed heavily, "she is coming of age and a lady of her own right, I feel she no longer needs a brother." He said sadly staring at the beetle.

"She will always need a brother and your companion is closer than you think."

Venduil looked puzzled, "bug? Did I hear you speak?"

Elu sat behind the tree and giggled softly into her hand, "yes I spoke, your troubles are unfounded elf, Sharali will find someone to be with just as you will. just believe in yourself and believe in love."

"And the stone, what is to be made of this? The stone my father gave me all those years ago, broken in half, why? His murderer lies dead up the path from here, what is this telling…?" Venduil looked up sharply as a gruff voice startled him

"G'mornin! Yall no be torken with a bug would ya?" a small dwarf stood in front of him, swaying unsteadily, bottle in hand, interrupting the conversation.

Venduil put his hand on the floor and the beetle scurried into the undergrowth, the moonstone disappeared into his tunic.

"Well I…" Venduil looked to the floor.

"Look ye up nelfie, ye stand and look a man in the eyes when he be torken to ya," the dwarf said laughing.

"To look you in the eyes I would have to be kneeling," Venduil replied, "and the name is Venduil, not nelfie."

"Ya be a night elf doncha, I am nay that drank tae see that…may I join ya, me feet are proper deed." The dwarf fell back onto his backside with a thump next to Venduil.

The beetle scurried from the undergrowth and across the path, "Goodbye Venduil, take heed what was spoken," Elu spoke into her hand to muffle her voice.

"AAGGHHH! Witchcraft!" shouted the dwarf, moving back against the tree trunk "A torken beasty!"

"Really?" said Venduil smiling, "I didn't hear a thing."

"Oh be Thorin, me heed hurts," he said rubbing his head, he lifted the bottle to his nose and sniffed heavily, "this stuff will tha deeth o me." He said taking a large swig from the bottle and belching loudly, "ach me poor footsies, av been walkin all neet." He unwrapped the leather thongs from his legs and slid his feet from the boots, they were bruised and swollen.

"Where have you come from short one?"

The dwarf shot Venduil a disapproving look, "Stumpish!" the dwarf said quickly.

"I can see that," said Venduil laughing, Stumpish looked confused for a second then smiled, "ok nelfie, tha spooky wee beasty called ya Venduil, tell ye what, I'll call ya Vennie, and I'll accept Stumpy, deal?"

Venduil took some ragweed that was growing from the fertile forest floor from behind him, he twisted the stems together tightly, the sap flowed between his fingers and dripped onto the dwarf's feet.

"Rub the sap into your skin, it will sooth the pain and down the swelling, there is a lady who helped me, my sister and our friend last night, she may be able to do more for you."

The dwarfs face softened with relief as the soothing anaesthetic qualities of the sap took the pain away and softened the hard skin, neither heard Elu slip silently away back to the camp.

The smell of Blackfin searing over a small open fire made Lardo's nose twitch, he opened his eyes to bright sunshine and felt a hand resting lightly on his chest, he looked to his left, a large wet tongue caught him just under his jaw and licked up to the top of his cheek, he raised his hand and stroked the big cats head, gently pushing it away at the same time.

He looked to his left and saw Sharali looking at him, a small smile on her face and her eyes shining.

"How are you feeling this morning brave knight?" she whispered.

Lardo looked down at his chest and saw the bloody dressing. "Was I struck in battle? I cannot remember."

"You acquired a parasite, something new it seems, a present from our heathen friends." She said scowling.

"Who took it from me?"

"Elu," she said as she nodded towards the fire.

"Then I owe Elu my thanks," he said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"You can thank me from there Paladin, I need to dress that wound before you even think of moving," Elu said quickly, a stern look on her face.

Lardo had seen that look before, it was a look that his mother had used and he knew not to challenge it.

He lay back down just as Venduil and Stumpish walked into the camp.

"Be that Blackfin I smell cooking by a beautiful lady's hand."

Elu looked up and smiled, "why Venni, you have found yourself a small friend."

"Aya small I may be but at least I don't talk to wee beasties unlike Vennie here.

"I would never have addressed you as a wee beastie." Sharail said laughing.

"Me? A wee beastie?" Stumpish said letting out a big belly laugh, "aye I suppose I must be against ye, I would have to stand three high just to kiss ya sweet lips."

"Oh! a ladies man too," Elu said turning the fish on the spit, "then you must join us and," she said looking at his feet, "I have some mixture for your sores."

"Aye," Stumpish said "I must have died and gone to my ancestral lands, but…" he paused as he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck, "is it the weather making me hot or is something wanting tae eat me?" he turned his head and came face to face with Shangrila.

"Aye its something that wants to eat me, join the queue beastie," he sighed.

The little group all laughed together as they ate and drank their fill for the day.

A little later, Venduil sat under the shade of a tree watching Elu tending to Lardos dressing and Stumpish trying to teach Sharali to fish by the waters edge with Shangrila trying to catch the lure as it flew through the air, he pulled the moonstone from his tunic, he ran his thumb over the white crystalline surface feeling the inner energy of the stone crackle gently against his skin.

A young elf appeared by his side and spoke in a soft voice, "if you please sir, my master would like to speak with you."

"Concerning?"

"Your stone sir, it is not whole," the young elf said backing away, "come…come sir, it is not far."

Venduil looked back to the camp then walked slowly into the undergrowth, the young elf moved swiftly through the forest, darting from tree to tree, Venduil found it hard to keep him in sight as they moved deeper and deeper into the forest, the elf jumped into a small clearing ringed by fallen trees and thick bushes, a small fire burned in its centre and an old Orc sat with his back to him.

Venduil's eyes blazed, "what is this?" he spat as his hand went for his axe but stopped before he had reached the hilt, there was no desire in his heart to kill him.

The old Orc raised his hand and spoke, "In my younger years I would have taken arms against you and battled to the death but age and ill health have overtaken me. Stay your arm night elf; I am no threat to you. I am Gorok."

Venduil stopped "I can understand you, how can this be, I do not know orcish and you do not speak to me in tharassian."

"A powerful magic exists here, within the circle of sanctuary all language is one," Gorok stood and turned to face Venduil, "there is no conflict within the souls of all who stand here, I created this circle for my own protection and for talks to be shared between the Alliance and the Horde, why even Thrall and Varian have sat here." Gorok smiled as he reminisced, "like two old friends they were but…." His smile faded "as soon as they left the circle, hatred consumed them," He sighed heavily. "but could I cover Azeroth with this magic then I would die happy."

"Come to the fire Venduil and sit with me, there is much to say about the past."

"What do you know of my past to be able to speak of it and how do you know my name?"

Gorok laughed "I may know nothing then I may know everything," he said, "and as to your name, the nelf overheard the healer calling you by this name and told me."

He held out his hand, "the moonstone you have in your tunic, give it to me so the truth be told."

"The truth?

"The past rests heavy upon your soul and has troubled your mind, the answers to your questions lie in the moonstone, let me read this for you."

Venduil reached into his tunic then faltered.

"You do not trust me Venduil? You think I will steal it away from you? A father's gift to his son? Would you do that? Even to a horde?"

Venduil shook his head.

"No I thought not, give me the stone." Venduil pulled the stone from his tunic and lay it in Gorok's outstretched fingers.

His thick green fingers closed around the moonstone and held it firmly, his veins stood proud from his skin as unseen power surged through his body, he raised his other hand and held it out in front of him, white tendrils of energy snaked out from his fingers and combined, forming a large white disc, colours swirled within and an image formed.

Gorok spoke through gritted teeth, "Do you know this place? what do you see?"

Venduil looked on in disbelief, the small cottage, two young nightelves running around it, one chasing the other, the girl holding a white stone in her hand.

"Sharali," Venduil said in a whisper.

The image changed, an older woman now looking back at the cottage.

"Mother," his voice forced in a whisper as tears wet his cheeks.

The image grew sharper, "Watch the truth Venduil, watch… the… truth," Gorok gasped.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Past Revealed**

"Danarion? Now! come on!" Sha'elune's voice came a little harsher now, Danarion left the house and walked up to his wife who was now standing by the road, before either could say anything a crash came from the house followed by laughter and giggling. They shook their heads and smiled, "as beautiful as Elune when she smiles down in her fullness," Danarion said, Sha'elune looked puzzled for a minute then hugged him as she remembered what was interrupted.

The happy couple made their way through Darnassas to the portal for Rutheran village and the dock, there were three others waiting for the boat and all looked nervous.

"Friends, what ails you on such a beautiful day?" Danarion said cheerfully.

"You haven't heard?" Said the dock master, "The hoard attacked Auberdine last night and there are reports that some are still in the area."

Danarion looked at Sha'elune, "then we stay here until the area is clear, we are not geared for a horde battle my love."

She smiled sweetly and touched his cheek, "that was last night and the others are probably just making their way home, our stores are bare, we need boar meat badly, you know what little Venni is like, he refuses to eat sabre, Sharali is also waiting for the herbs she likes." She reached into her bag and took out a small silver box, from that she took a vial and rubbed some of the liquid behind her ears.

The boat pulled up at the dock, the sails flapping gently in the breeze, a young human girl felt her way to the gang plank and hesitated, Danarion walked up the plank and touched her shoulder, she froze to the spot and her head snapped up, her eyes had grey clouds over them, her lips were thin and white and her white hair fell over her face.

"Hush child," Danarion said softly, my only wish is to guide you to the boat," he said softly.

No sound come from her moving lips but came on the wind, "beware…beware…the deceiver is waiting…death waits with the deceiver…beware."

She took his hand from her shoulder and turned it over, a long gnarled fingernail traced around the ball of his thumb.

"Elune be with you my friend, forsake Misty Reed, death waits for you there."

Danarion and Sha'elune boarded the boat and stood at the side looking out over the sea towards ghostly silhouette of Auberdine, "Danarion?" Sha'elune touched his hand.

"You look troubled my love." She said as she slipped her arm around her waist, "is anything amiss?"

Danarion looked down lovingly, "no my sweet, but…lets stay clear of Misty Reed. I hear the hunting's poor this time of year."

The boat touched the dock with a gentle bump; two sentinels standing on the dock looked over to them as they walked down the gang plank.

"Well met my friends, I hear your night was one of conflict, may I be one of the grateful to pass my blessings upon you." Danarion said.

"Thank you, and may Elune shine upon you." The sentinel said and smiled as Danarion saluted.

"You are Danarion…The hunter? Then this must be your beautiful wife." The sentinel bowed as Sha'elune smiled shyly, "what brings you to Auberdine Danarion?"

"Gathering…our stores are bare…I believe the food is eaten as fast as it is gathered," he laughed loudly.

Sha'elune jumped up and down excitedly, "come on Danarion, do you want a house left?"

The sentinel looked puzzled, Danarion lay his hand on the sentinels shoulder, shook his head and said, "we have left the children at the house, may Elunes blessing see that it still stands when we return."

"I am sure it will be," the smile drifted from the sentinels face as he pulled Danarion towards him and spoke in a low voice.

"We have had reports of hoard activity in the area, watch your back and stay safe, do not stray far from Auberdine, although the sentinels are on alert they are unable to patrol the Forrest and they are tired."

Danarion smiled, "do not worry my friend; we will not be moving far from the coast."

The image faded as they walked the jetty then resumed with the couple walking hand in hand along a wooded path.

Sha'elune stopped, her head to one side, a pitiful whine assailed their ears, "Danarion?"

"I'm not sure, I have not heard a sound like that before." The whine continued, deep and mournful.

"A dying animal perhaps?"

Danarion looked around and saw nothing, "we cannot leave it suffering," he said.

With soft footfall they moved toward the sound, the waves rushing to shore formed large breakers which hit the beach heavily, a sea mist had rolled in which coloured everything grey, a large dark form lay on the sand in the middle of the beach.

Sha'elune moved slowly towards the dark shape with Danarion scanning the area, she knelt down by its side and pulled it over, the Taurens eyes flickered open as another whine came from its mouth, her hand felt warm and sticky, she looked down and saw her hand red with blood.

"Danarion, it's hurt, we have to do something."

"We will be exiled if we are seen helping a Tauren," he said looking around.

"It may be Tauren but it is a living thing, help me bind his wounds."

Another smaller shape lay in the sand to his left; Danarion recognised a boars corpse with horror.

"Sha'elune! MOVE! IT'S A TR…." The warning to his wife was cut short as the rogue attacked him from behind, the paralysing poison working immediately.

"DANARION!" as she turned to help her husband, the Tauren smiled wickedly and giggled deeply as he pulled the poison coated knife from under his cloak and slammed it into her back.

Sha'elune fell forward to face her husband now lying dead in the sand; her trembling hand reached for his and grasped it, with the last ounce of her strength she pulled herself to his head.

She laid her head by his "we will not be parted, even in death," she whispered as the last breath passed her lips.

The rogue and Tauren busied their selves looting the bodies, they threw the meat to one side in disgust, then the rogue smiled, he pulled his hand from Danarion's pocket and examined the moonstone. He gripped it in both hands and snapped the small white disc in half, the Tauren threw the moonstone into the bag he had taken from the dead woman then walked into the forest.

The image faded, Gorok fell forward and rolled onto his back panting heavily.

"Did you see the truth Venduil? did you?"

"Yes I did but there is no anger… no desire for vengeance. Why?"

"The magic within this ring will not allow it but when you step outside, hate will devour you, it will twist your mind, you will attack those who are innocent, you will be quick to act without thinking about the future."

Gorok held up his hand, "help me to my feet Venduil, there is one more thing I must tell you."

Venduil took his hand and pulled him to his feet, the little nelf ran to them both and offered a chalice of water each.

"The moonstone holds energies within, properly channelled, they can release visions of the past, true visions that cannot be altered."

Venduil nodded slowly, "I think I understand."

Gorok smiled "still so young and so much to learn," he pointed to the stone, "you see how the crystals glow dimly within?"

"Yes," Venduil said, "but I remember them shining brighter."

Gorok laughed, "they will, oh they will, all you have to do is reunite the other half of the stone with this one, all you have to do is find it, but…" he paused, "your anger… uncontrolled… will kill you quickly."

"So where… and how do I start this?"

Gorok laughed louder this time, "start?" he said, "You have already started young Elf, the two who attacked your mother and father are outcasts, thrown from Orgrimmner by Thrall himself, they settled, recruited and survived in these very woods…until now."

"Recruited?"

"All races have some with black hearts, word got around that they would be welcome by his side, they lie, they cheat and they steal to survive, but now…it seems that they want Auberdine as a base."

"How do you know this…where are these outcasts, guide me to them," Venduil snarled.

Gorok smiled weakly, "you have taken one of them, hence your repossession of your fathers half of the stone," he sat down heavily and looked up at Venduil.

"The rogue you killed was called Haldir, the one you seek is a Tauren by the name of Yolmir, he is despised by his race and bears an evil heart," darkness came over Gorok's expression.

"When you find him? Forget the past…concentrate only on the fight, your memories will anger you…you will not think straight…and then…he will kill you."

Venduil stood to go then turned to face Gorok, "why do this for me?"

"Ahhh intelligence at last," he said, "I knew it dwelt within you, do you believe in destiny, that things happen for a reason?"

Venduil knelt before him, "Yes, yes I do, that was one of the things my father taught us."

"That sounds like Danarion, he was a good man, and you have turned out just like.…" Venduil cut the Orc short looking surprised, "you knew my father?"

"Your father and your mother, you are shocked?"

"but how?"

"I had been had been fishing in the strand and was attacked from behind, paralysed by a rouges poison, a large Tauren walked from behind me followed by an undead rogue, he introduced himself and said, join me or die, I wanted no part of his evil and declined," Gorok spat in disgust as he spoke.

"The instant I declined I became weak, Yolmir's axe ran down my arm, opening the flesh, I knew I could not fight both of them so I fell to the ground, clutching my chest, crying in pain, the ruse worked and they walked away leaving me for dead."

Tears started to form in Gorok's eyes as the memory of that night played out in his mind.

"Your parents came upon me, race meant nothing to them, I was close to death, they dressed my wounds so that I may live," Gorok looked down at his forearms and clenched his fists so his muscles stood proud, a long scar that ran the length on one shone in the sunlight.

"That was the last battle I fought," he hung his head, "I lost my nerve, the high priestess of teldrassil made this shield and charged this elf to see to my needs."

Gorok looked up at Venduil, the lines in his face had softened, an apologetic look on his face, "I fear that I am the cause of your parents death, their kindness sealed their deaths, your destiny is to end Yolmir's' reign of terror, may your gods smile upon you on your travels."

The young night elf took venduils hand and lead him from the circle, "he is tired, let him rest, go back to whence you came and prepare, do not return here, he cannot help you anymore."

Venduil stepped over the ring of logs and pushed his way through the bushes, he turned to look back on the clearing and stepped back in surprise as vines flew up from the earth, intertwining with the bushes. Large sharp thorns protruded from the vines threatening serious injury to anyone foolish enough to attempt to clear them.

"I WILL NOT FORGET YOU GOROK. I WILL RETURN TO YOU WITH YOLMIR'S BLOOD ON MY HANDS, YOU WILL HAVE YOUR RELEASE, THIS I VOW!" Venduil started to walk away, he slowed as his guts twisted inside, a red mist covered his vision, all of his muscles tightened and sweat poured from his brow.

Venduil arched his back and screamed at the top of his voice, not a scream of terror or pain, but of anger, he fell forward and thumped the soft Forrest floor like a wild animal that had been trapped.

A soft voice in the back of his mind whispered quietly, "your memories will anger you…you will not think straight…and then…he will kill you."

Venduil trembled as he tried to control the rage that was consuming him, he felt his mind going, loosing control, his big shoulders shook as he sobbed heavily.

"Venni….Vennie, where are you, Shangrila seek, go find him girl," a small voice in the distance floated on the breeze, crashing undergrowth as the big cat followed her masters scent.

"This way, I think she has got it!"

"Not sa fast dammit! Ma legs are half tha size o yours."

Venduil screamed once again in anger, his voice ricocheting off the ancient tree trunks that littered the Forrest, the anger was winning.

"Vennie…..Vennie for the sake of Elune where are you!" the voice of Sharali was louder now, but Venduil could not hear her as a loud buzzing like swarm of angry flies was filling his ears, a wild look came in his eyes.

A loud crash made him spin to his left as Shangrila burst through the undergrowth, Venduil reached for his sword just as Shangrila pounced, the force of the big cat hitting him square in the chest threw his sword to one side and pinned him down on the floor.

Sharali and Elu ran through the trees and fell by his side grabbing his flailing arms, "Madness has taken him!" Elu said. "he must be bound quickly."

"He is not an animal!" Sharali spat back, "Vennie…its us… Vennie...come back to us brother." she begged.

Stumpish ran in and threw his pack down on the floor, "git the big pussy ofa him, its time for a propa remedy."

"Shangrila! Ease off girl…ease off!" Sharali ordered, the big cat backed off of the writhing body that was once her master and sat by the base of a large tree, watching intently.

Stumpish reached into his pack, "Hold his arms still and get ready for some action," he said popping the cork on a dark brown bottle and climbing up onto venduils chest, "here we go," he said as he tipped the contents of the bottle into Venduils foaming mouth then pushed up on his chin.

Venduil swallowed violently and shook his head, his body stiffened then arched before flopping back onto the ground, his head fell to one side and the girls relaxed their grip on his arms.

"Don't relax ladies, it isna over yet," Stumpish sang mockingly.

Venduil jerked to one side and then the other, "here we gooooo," Stumpish sang once again, hooking his feet under venduils back, "whatever you do… don't let go.

The two girls looked at each other then fell onto venduils arms as violent convulsions ripped through his body.

"WOOOOO HOOOOO ITS JUST LIKE RIDING THE WILD RAMS BACK HOME!" shouted Stumpish as he bounced up and down on venduils chest.

"How long will this go on for?" Sharali said in a loud voice.

"Oooooo not too long," Stumpish replied

Shangrila padded over to the struggling foursome and lay down across Venduils legs, pinning them to the floor.

Stumpish looked down onto Venduils face "OK when I say break, everyone let go," he looked back, "and that includes you too ya big pussy," Shangrila growled her understanding and tensed her muscles.

Stumpish raised an eyebrow, "that's one intelligent cat you have there young lady, OK ready?" both girls nodded quickly.

"One…Two…BREAK!"

Venduil arched his back and screamed as every muscle in his body tensed, then his movements calmed as his body warmed from the inside, the buzzing and the red mist subsided as his eyes closed and a calming darkness took over.

"Can he be moved?"

"Aye young lady, git the pussy over here, he can lay over it's back."

Shangrila lay by her master as Elu and Stumpy pulled him up by his shoulders and lay the sleeping elf over the big cats back.

"Come on girl, lets git the auld man home," Stumpish said tapping the cats flank.

Lardo sat up as they walked back to the little shack. Shangrila lay down, Elu and Sharali pulled Venduil off the cats back and helped him to where he lay earlier.

"He'll not wake tae soon," Stumpish walked over to him and touched his forehead, "That stuff would down a Kodo."

"How long?" Elu looked over from the fire.

"Give him an hour or two and he should come round."

**Chapter sixteen**

**The Dream**

The woodland path lit by moonlight, the tall trees of the forest standing like sentinels, a natural wooden wall to keep the evils of the forest from the golden path.

He strode with a purpose, but what purpose; there was something he had to do, a task to complete, but what? His memory was playing peek a boo with him.

His pace slowed as he scratched his head, he looked back over his shoulder, and then looked again quickly, the light was fading further down the path, a curtain of darkness was slowly following him.

He tipped his head to one side and strained to hear, the forest was quiet apart from the breeze in the trees, and he took a step forward, a twig snapped silently underfoot.

Venduil stooped and picked it up, he snapped it again, no sound came from the twig.

The sound of the breeze had turned to a quiet howl, it gained in intensity as the dark shroud slowly ate the forest path behind him.

"A box, I have to find a box!" he said loudly as his memory peeked from around the corner.

"A box, a box, a box!" an excited high-pitched voice shot out of the darkness to his left and made him jump.

"Yes, a box…where is it?"

"A box, a box is what you seek, as from this forest, evil leaks." The little voice came from the right.

"But where…where is this box?" Venduil looked over his shoulder; the dark shroud was getting ever closer.

"The box you seek is on the path, take the box to vent your wrath," the voice came from behind him, he spun on his heels but found no one.

"Follow the path, you must make haste, the darkness comes, no time to waste."

The howling wind, amplified by the trees, picked up leaves and twigs, they spun around in the air and slapped against the skin on his face as he ran, glancing over his shoulder, he could see that the darkness had spawned long shadowy black arms that were reaching for him.

A ginger cat burst from the undergrowth, "Vennie, the box, I can see it!"

A small silver box sat suspended in the air in the middle of the path.

"Sharali, run…quickly, keep away from the darkness!" one of the arms reached out and wrapped its long slender fingers around his ankle, he fell to the ground and the arm pulled him towards the dark whirling maelstrom.

Two blood red eyes glared evilly as the sharp grey nails that sprouted from the fingers of another hand pierced the flesh of his thigh gaining purchase of the struggling night elf.

Sharali had transformed back into elf form and stood looking in horror at Venduil as the other claw smashed into his thigh and pulled him ever closer to the monster.

She held the box tightly to her chest and screamed angrily, the evil eyes moved their gaze from Venduil; three shadow arms snaked out, their grey claws glinting in the moonlight.

"Run Sharali…RUN!"

The three arms wrapped around her and picked her up from the floor and pulled her to the darkness, as she passed overhead she dropped the box onto his chest and whispered, "Take the box Vennie…live forever in peace," as she disappeared into the black churning maelstrom.

"SHARALI…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Venduil sat up, his arms outstretched, reaching for his sister, his skin was cold and clammy, his chest heaved as he struggled for breath.

"I am here…we are here my brother, you are safe with us." Venduil buried his head into her neck hiding the tears that had formed in his eyes. Stumpish sat with Lardo, preserving Venduils dignity by pretending not to notice and filling a small bag with food

"Don't worry brother, Lardo is fit for travel, we go home within the hour."

"No, I cannot, I am not finished here, but…" he paused, "you must go, you cannot stay here."

"Why, why are we not finished here? Why can I not stay? What did you see in the woods to make you attack us?"

"Elu, I need council and wisdom," Venduil looked back at his sister, "this I do through my love for you and a brother's duty, I want you on that ship back to Rutheran by nightfall, I will join you there on the morrow."

Sharali nodded sadly as she got up and walked over to Lardo and Stumpish

Elu came over to Venduil and said, "There is an oracle in the village, come, I will take you to her."

**Chapter 17**

**The Oracle**

An ornately decorated caravan stood on the beach, an open fire burned brightly by its steps, "do not fear her Venduil, for she is something you would never have seen before, her heart is pure and if anyone has the answer, it will be her."

They sat by the fire and Elu reached for a seashell, "ready?" she asked, Venduil nodded and took a deep breath.

The shell made a low-pitched sound and the caravan shook as its occupant moved towards the door, the door swung open and a hooded figure limped down the stairs, strands of silver hair hung from the hood, gnarled fingers emerged from fingerless gloves.

"Who calls O'naris the wise?" her voice surrounding the couple.

"It is I, Elunehealer; we seek your wisdom and council."

"But it is not you that carries confusion my child, I know who this is with you but let him speak, I want to hear his voice."

Elu elbowed Venduil in the ribs and mouthed the word speak.

"My name is Venduil, I have questions concerning a dream, I am the son of Danarion and Sha'elune…"

"Tell me about this dream."

Venduil took a deep breath and started, "I am being pursued in the forest by an evil being, I am to get a box but as I get close to it I am prevented from taking it."

"This box, describe it to me." The Oracle sat on the bottom stair, her hands clasped together on her lap.

Venduil closed his eyes and tried to visualise it, "It is silver, the size of a mango, it has the face of a king on one side and the face of evil on the other, on the front there is a circle surrounding a crescent moon, on its rear a blazing sun and on its top it depicts three feathers."

"You are not telling me everything about the dream young man, keep going, what happens?"

Venduil shut his eyes again, Elu took his hand and held it gently, "a voice, all around me, telling me to find and open the box, while the dark pursues me" he said, "I am running, the darkness is close. I see the box, floating in the air," his eyes snapped open as he whispered, "Sharali!"

O'naris nodded, "a dream can mean many things, for some… dreams show what is to be and for others…dreams show what may be. In a dream a strong brave man may be scared of sheep and cattle whereas a weak timid man may see himself striking down dragons and hydras…are you strong and brave Venduil? Or are you weak and timid, what do you see in your reflection?"

"I fight to protect my being and others." He said quickly.

"Yes, yes…very commendable but you skirt the question, which are you Venduil? What do you see?"

Venduil hung his head and whispered, "I am weak… and I fear."

O'naris smiled, "Good…good, you possess intelligence…for that makes you strong and brave but not stupid…. You have a sister, do you not? A druid of sixteen years?"

"Yes, she is all I have."

"And your greatest fear?"

"To lose her."

"You mentioned her name while you were describing your dream," O'naris said, "she was there?"

"Aye, she was, the wind blew hard against me, blinding me so I may not see my goal, my sister ran for the box as I was held back by a dark claw, she took the box…" the colour drained from his fingers as his grip tightened.

O'naris stood and walked slowly to him, knelt down by his knees and placed her hands upon his, "speak brave hunter, tell me your dream, she has the box."

"Yes, she has the box, I am being dragged towards the darkness…she sees and…" his voice broke as he struggled to speak, "she shouts at the monster, holding the box above her head…as if she knows that is what the monster wants."

Venduil's head snapped up, O'naris could see anger in his eyes, "It reaches for her…it takes her."

"And then? Think Venduil, what happens next?"

"It shall not have her!"

"The dream…Venduil…concentrate on the dream." O'naris spoke quickly, trying to hide her frustration

Venduil shut his eyes tight, and forced the words through clenched teeth as tears streamed over his cheeks, "it pulls her over me…she drops the box onto my chest…the silver box…but…" his head dropped into his hands, "Sharali…she has gone." He lifted his head slowly and looked directly at O'naris.

"What does this mean to you?"

"Did you love your mother and father Venduil?"

"Aye."

"Do you love your sister?"

"Aye!"

"You want to kill those who took your parents?"

"Aye, it is my duty to avenge my parents!" the words were forced through clenched teeth.

What is greater? Your desire for vengeance? Your sense of duty? Or the love for your sister?

Venduil opened his mouth to speak then stopped

O'naris stood and limped towards the caravan.

"The silver box is your prize…I know of this box, it was your mothers box, to re-own it…you will have to kill Yolmir then you will have avenged their deaths…"

"How do you know his name?" Venduils head shot up, his eyes narrowed and angry.

O'naris climbed the steps, turned to face him and held up her hand to calm him.

"The evil you dream of, that pursues you and takes your sister… is a manifestation of your vengeance," O'naris raised her withered arm and a gnarled finger curled out towards him.

"YOUR vengeance will kill Yolmir…and your sister."

"NO! It cannot be, Yolmir has to die at my hand!" he said angrily.

"And Sharali?" O'naris said sadly, as she walked inside, "Yolmir camps by the waterfall…be careful Venduil, the darkness is closer than you think."

The old hinges creaked as the caravan door closed softly.

Elu crouched down in front of him and took his hands.

"Let it go my love, you have killed one of them, let that sate your thirst for vengeance. Come… your hands feel as cold as the grave, come back to the village and warm them."

Venduil sighed, "It isn't the air that chills but the blood in my veins, only the death of Yolmir will warm my soul." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"This must be…promise me that Sharali will be on the boat for Rutheran…take Lardo and the short one for protection!"

"Ven…"

"No!" he said sharply, "put water between us and Sharali will survive my madness…please…please promise me that this will be!"

A tear fell from Elu's eye and ran past her nose, "and you?" she said sadly.

Venduil kissed her lightly, "Elune will protect me, with Shangrila by my side, the fight will be short and I will be the victor, be not concerned my love…I will return."

He stood and pulled Elu up with him, "it is almost noon and the ship will be here soon, take them to Rutheran, I will meet you in Darnassas tomorrow."

Venduil pulled out a small whistle and put it to his lips, a low growl and the pounding of pads on gravel signalled Shangrila's imminent arrival.

"I love you, be safe and tread softly my love." Elu kissed him then turned and ran back to the camp just as Shangrila slid to a stop by her master's feet.

She looked up, her big green eyes clear and sparkling with excitement.

"Yes girl." He said stroking her head, "today we fight…."

A dull 'clang' interrupted his sentence, both heads turned to the dock as the boat for Rutheran pulled away from the pier, Sharali stood astern waving slowly, the sadness evident in her movement, Lardo stood with her while Stumpish sat on the rail.

Venduil stood and saluted, Shangrila roared loudly as the ship was swallowed up by the light grey mist of the strand, neither noticed the mysterious figure that watched them silently.

Venduil and Shangrila turned and walked into the forest as the watcher merged with the background and skipped from shadow to shadow, following in their footsteps.

Grey mist blew in from the sea and swirled around the ancient tree trunks of the forest, the orange hew from the setting sun shone through it making the droplets sparkle like small jewels.

The lost spirits of the forest sang their mournful songs of the night as they continued on their endless patrol of the Valithian ruins.

The small wooden bridge that spanned the Monire river appeared like a spectre in the distance, Venduil touched Shangrila on the head and both stopped dead, the night elf's ears twitched as each noise was filtered, analysed and identified, the crackling of freshly hewn burning green wood, distant laughter and low conversation floated on the mist and bounced from tree to tree.

Venduil knelt and touched the path, his sensitive fingers detected vibration, heat and moisture, they were close to the waterfall and Yolmir's camp, "Come girl," he whispered, a rustle came from the undergrowth, a small grey rabbit crawled slowly out of some long grass and hopped to a bush that had balls of fungus growing on its bark.

As the rabbits long ears brushed one of the balls a fine white cloud of spores was released, the rabbit looked startled, sneezed, and then collapsed.

Venduil knelt and picked the rabbit up, its limp form hung from his hands, it was unconscious.

"I'll not leave you here to become an easy meal for another small one," Venduil smiled as he lowered the sleeping rabbit into his bag.

A solid sheet of water fell away from the rock face and plunged into the pool below, they walked slowly along a ledge that had formed behind the cascading water, the glow of the fire lit up the clearing that Yolmir and his band had camped in.

Venduil climbed a tree and slid along a thick bough giving him a bird's eye view of the camp, Shangrila sat by the tree waiting patiently.

Dirty white sheets of linen had been draped over young saplings to form makeshift tents, the undergrowth had been cleared, exposing the soft sandy soil of the forest floor and a rough wooden shack covered with animal skins stood towards the rear, a horseshoe of upturned wooden crates faced the bonfire which was burning brightly, the red and yellow feathered edges of the flames reached high into the canopy.

Three large boar carcasses spat and sizzled as the spit that pierced the flesh rotated slowly.

Un-noticed, a large purple eagle swooped down and perched high on a bough above Venduil's head.

A large cage caught his attention, although in shadow, the flickering light of the dancing flames caught something moving in the cage.

A mumble of voices and crunching of undergrowth to his left down in the camp caught his attention.

The eagle took flight and perched on a long branch over the top of the camp.

A large Tauren stamped into view, stopped and sniffed the air then when satisfied the integrity of the camp had not been breeched, beckoned his group into the clearing then disappeared into a small shack.

Two large green skinned ogres marched in, their bellies wobbling with each heavy step, two female and four male trolls came next followed by a large yellow scorpion and a white raptor, the pets were taken to one corner of the camp where a small goat had been tied, Venduil had to look away as they fed voraciously on the screaming animal.

A small group of goblins strolled into the camp; three of them sat on the crates with the ogres and trolls while one went to the cage and sat by the door.

The wooden shack shook as the door was flung open, the Tauren walked out into the centre of the camp carrying a small silver box and a bag, he addressed his crew.

"Me…Yolmir!" he said thumping his chest, "we did take lots of things from people in forest today." He threw a large bag at the feet of his cronies, "yours to share then eat…drink, Yolmir has surprise for good gang."

He marched over to the cage and poked the occupant with a long stick.

Venduil's long ears twitched as a small cry of "help me" crept through the camp.

Yolmir thumped over to the fire and pulled fistfuls of steaming meat from the carcasses which he threw to the eager gathering.

"DRINK!" Yolmir ordered, the goblin by the cage slid back the lock and pulled a young girl out, throwing her to the ground.

Venduil's eyes widened, "by Elune, a blood elf!" he gasped in a whisper, he had never seen one before and had only been told about them by his father, he had said that they shone like pure gold on a summers day and that the women were beautiful beyond compare, but he had also said that they were not to be trusted as they were beyond evil.

The goblin walked to the sobbing girl and cruelly kicked her, "get up…get up…the master wants drinks," he squeaked gruffly. The girl got to her feet and walked towards the cabin, a loud bang from the fire made the goblin look up and away from the girl.

Seizing the opportunity, she turned on her heels and sprinted towards the woods, immediately a troll stood and whistled her pet, the raptor looked up then ran towards the frightened girl, one sweep of its tail took her feet from under her, she rolled then lay sobbing as the goblin bought a long rope and collar over to where she lay, once the collar had been fitted he pulled on the rope sharply, she got to her feet and walked over to the shack to fetch the barrel. The goblin tied the other end of the rope to his ankle.

Venduil watched the group but particularly Yolmir who had sat down on the ground and was fiddling with the box, the lid sprung open and a soft haunting melody played, Venduil's ears twitched as the familiar tune swirled around his head, confusing him, he knew this tune but from where?

There was something else, a scent in the air, again familiar but strange, his nose twitched as he tried to make sense of it, something from the past and coming from the direction of the laughter.

It bought back memories of long fun filled days within the great tree of teldrassil, he closed his eyes as the memories played out in his mind.

Two night elf children were running in and out between small saplings closely followed by a large white and black striped kitten, with a playful yowl the cat would pounce onto one of them and knock them gently to the floor, the memory switched to a large lake, the boy held a stick in one hand and held onto the branch of a tree with the other, precariously leaning over the edge of the bank, "I can almost reach it," the end of the stick just missed a small model boat.

" Vennie! Be careful, mum will get mad if you get your clothes wet." A young Sharali sat further up the bank threading small flowers together in a chain, the kitten lay on its back with her paws in the air sunning her underside and purring loudly.

"And That's snoring again!" she said giggling.

"Venduil… Sharali! Come back and eat!" the deep commanding voice of their father pushed its way through the bushes, the children ran back to their parents in a mock race and fell giggling at their feet, Shangrila followed close behind.

The smiling face of his mother blurred as tears stung his eyes; the smell was of Flamecap and Silversage, his mother's favourite scent.

Yolmir pulled out a small bottle and something that had been wrapped in a dirty cloth; he flicked the bottle towards the trolls who grabbed for it greedily.

"Make you smell nice…like flower," he said laughing.

Venduil wiped the moisture from his eyes and focused on the box, he knew instantly that this was the box of his dream, O'naris had been right, this was his mothers silver box. As the anger rose, the words of Gorok flew through the forest as if carried by the wind.

"_When you find him? Forget the past…concentrate only on the fight, your memories will anger you…you will not think straight…and then…he will kill you." _

The girl stepped carefully over the crates into the horseshoe and placed the keg next to Yolmir.

" DANCE!" Yolmir ordered as he pulled her to the floor then used his foot to roll her into the middle of the horseshoe "dance for my friends…if they like…you live…if they don't…you…SECOND HELPINGS HAHAHAHA!"

The melody played again, the girl moved in time with the music, her arms above her head and the swaying of her hips mimicked the flames of the fire, an almost hypnotising effect as she spun and circled, the gnomes played cards and gambled while the trolls fought over the box.

The dancing and drinking took its toll on the gang who one by one retired to their tents.

"Enough tonight…Yolmir tired…everyone tired…sleep now," he slammed the lid of the box down cutting the music short, "YOU in cage." He said to the girl then turning to the gnome who held the rope, his yellow teeth shone in the firelight as he growled, "you lock door tight, if girl not here in morning, you new dancer AND supper."

Venduil climbed down from the tree and sat thoughtfully; he brushed dead leaves from the top of the sandy soil and drew the shape of the camp marking the tents, the position of the fire and Yolmir's shack.

"The question is…" he said quietly to Shangrila, "do we rescue her?"

Shangrila purred, her big green eyes had a habit of melting the hardest of hearts.

Venduil pulled the big cat closer and gently stroked her head, "I thought you would say that," he said smiling.

The smile faded when he remembered the pets that were lying by the shack, to chance not waking them would be suicidal, to kill them would create too much noise.

"Now, how are we going to…," his thought was interrupted by a movement in his pack, he reached in and closed his fingers around the trembling body of the rabbit, he pulled it out.

The rabbit struggled but could not free itself from Venduil's grip.

"Hush small one, I will not harm you, the spores from that bush must have a knockout effect…" Venduil's smile returned, "Which is exactly what we need," he said putting the rabbit on the ground and watching it sprint off into the bushes.

After visiting the bush and carefully collecting some spore balls, they worked their way to the entrance of the camp, neither hunter nor cat making a sound, the rumbling belly snores from the ogres guarding the gate made the ground tremble as they approached.

A dark cloud slowly crossed the full moon plunging the camp into darkness; Venduil looked up and estimated the short period of darkness that the cloud would allow.

A rustle from one of the tents froze both to the spot.

"Zevil! Git ya feet outta my face!"

Another rustle, the sides of the tent bowed as the occupants moved around trying to get comfortable.

"They aint in ya face boar breath!"

"Then what are these then?"

A moment's silence.

"Crud! They aint attached to anyone!"

"Throw em outta the door then, this must have been where the trolls slept last night,"

"What do they want em for?"

Clearly annoyed the goblin answered softly.

"It's said that when their feet get tired from walking a distance," his voice went to a whisper, "They change them."

"Is that true?" said the other goblin.

"NO! Now git rid of em and go to sleep!"

Venduil and Shangrila ducked down as the flap of the tent shook wildly, Venduil held a spore ball in his hand ready to throw.

The flap opened a little and one by one the severed feet were ejected.

"There's summat not quite right wiv em…or you," said the goblin.

Silence returned.

Shangrila crept low through the camp till she reached the cage, Venduil followed closely, "girl!" he whispered through the bars, the cage was in darkness but he could just make out her form huddled in the corner.

"Girl, are you awake?"

"Go away and leave me alone, you will get me killed!" she sobbed.

A chatter of scale made Venduil swing round, the scorpion had drawn its stinger back and was ready to strike.

He grabbed a sporeball and threw it in the scorpions face, the spider-like legs buckled almost immediately and it collapsed, a large claw closed slowly, inches from Venduil's head.

"If we don't get out of here now, we will both be killed!" he said, his breath coming in short bursts.

He reached for another spore ball and threw it towards the raptor, the ball bounced off its nose, the raptor lazily opened one eye then closed it again, its body rolling over as the spores took effect.

He took a long length of wood and forced the bars apart.

"Come on!" he whispered quickly, "come ON!" Venduil held out his hand.

The cage exploded into a thousand shards of light as a large club caught him on the side of the head and knocked him unconscious.

One of the female trolls stood over him as the other tethered a sleeping Shangrila, a crude wooden dart protruding from her flank.

"No mon, you do nat mess wia trolls pet, or dis is what you get!"

The eagle shook its head sadly and took flight for Rutheran, she had been right about the dream, Sharali would have to fight.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Alishandra**

"Ach. Wake up ya sleepy lot," Stumpish said as he pushed his way through the cottage door, kicking Lardo in the process, "are the ladies not up yet?"

Lardo groaned sleepily, struggling to open his eyes against the bright sunlight streaming through the door, "I have not heard them as yet shorty but surely it is too early to be awake…and what is that putrid smell?"

"That'll be ma feet, I've no washed em for two days now,"

Lardo pulled his cloak over his head and groaned again.

"C'mon Lardy, get ya up and help me with this," Lardo peeked out from under his cloak and came face to face with a large dead boar.

"Breakfast!" said Stumpish, a wide grin on his face, "you gut it an I'll skin it."

Sharali stared at the white clouds floating past her bedroom window, her breath misting the glass then clearing.

"Shar?" Elu's voice interrupted her chain of thought; she fixed a small smile before turning to face her.

"Venduil?" Elu asked, Sharali nodded, "I know he can take care of himself and he has Shangrila with him but…" she paused and sighed.

"But?"

Sharali moved quickly to the bed and sat by Elu taking her hand in hers, a worried look on her face.

"We were a close, happy family until the day that…" her voice faded as the words caught in her throat, causing her to cough a little, "Venni was always a lot of fun and always getting into trouble, such a happy boy."

"He still is that boy Shar, your brother will never change."

"No, it isn't that, because we were so close, we knew how each other felt, sometimes we didn't have to talk, we just knew." Sharali squeezed Elu's hand gently, "and I know he is in trouble now, we have to go back, we have to go back now."

A loud crash from the kitchen made them look towards the door together.

"Vennie can look after himself, it's the boys here we should be worried about, come on, lets get to the kitchen before the boys wreck it, if Vennie isn't back by noon, we will get the first boat to Auberdine, Ok? Now come on."

O'naris could sense Teldrassil in the distance, her wings were tired and she needed to rest them, normally she would have perched on the mast of the boat and hitched a ride but time would not allow it.

She thought back to the day Danarion had touched her elbow; it was like a blow from a lightning bolt and it had made her jump, at that moment she had known that this was going to happen; it had just been a matter of time.

A blast of warm air told her that she was above Rutheran village and that the great tree of Teldrassil was sitting in front of her, she stretched out her wings and let the thermal lift her body higher until Darnassas, the night elf capital, could be seen.

Venduil groaned as he rolled over, without opening his eyes he gently touched the side of his head then withdrew his fingers quickly as the pain intensified.

"Don't move, this will help," said a female voice.

Venduil felt his head lift then rest as it was lowered onto her lap, a damp cloth was placed over his forehead which seemed to soak up the pain, his eyes flickered open and became accustomed to the light, the bars of the cage came into focus and then the camp, the blood elf took a small bowl and slowly dripped the contents onto the cloth, the pain disappeared, her long slender fingers gently massaged his temples as she spoke.

"My name is Alishandra, I am a herbalist, what are you doing here night elf?"

Venduil sat slowly and turned to face her. "I come only for Yolmir, he killed my parents."

"So why not just kill him last night and leave? Why come to the cage?" she tipped her pretty head to one side, her hair shone as the sun and her light green eyes looked quizzically at him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

"Was that not obvious to you? I was watching the camp when you tried to escape and I saw the way you were treated,"

"You care? You care for a blood elf?" Venduil saw surprise on her face.

"I care for all living things." He said.

"Even things that would bring harm or kill you? Don't tell me that if you were faced with that scorpion, you would not kill it," she scoffed.

"I said I care for all living things, I did not say that I would not kill them for my protection or for the protection of others," he said defensively.

The scorpion was still under the effects of the fungus, the troll sat beside it tenderly stroking the scale on it back and occasionally shooting an evil look to the captives.

"You best worry mon, I is gonna kill ya cat if he hurt, hell I is gonna kill it anyways an you is gonna watch it die." The toll laughed as she walked away.

"But in her case I would make an exception," Venduil growled.

Alishandra laughed, "Well, well, well, there is a man in there after all."

"So why are you here, held captive by your allies, is that not ironic?"

"Watch your tongue hunter less I remove it!" she snapped, the smile rapidly disappearing from her face.

"You know nothing! At least I was not taken from behind!"

Venduil smiled, "yes, you have me there," he said laughing, "I was captivated by your beauty and became reckless."

Her cheeks reddened, and then the smile returned as she laughed and said "I came to the barrens to trade, I was told of rare herbs that grew in Felwood so I came over here to pick herbs. Yolmir not only took a fancy to the herbs I had picked and preserved but to me too, and as you saw I am now the …" she screwed her face up as she forced the word out, "entertainment."

Venduil put his hands to his sides and patted his tunic frantically, the look of panic relaxed into one of relief once he had found what he was looking for, Alishandra looked bemused then her eyes widened in fear as he pulled out the moon stone.

"You killed Haldir, the rogue?"

"Aye, We did."

"We?"

"Aye, me, my sister and a paladin we had befriended on the road from Astranaar."

The walls of the wooden shack shook as something heavy and flat footed walked over the floor.

"Hush!" she said putting her finger to his lips.

"I have been in this cage for a week now, the night the rogue died?" she whispered, "I remember dancing by the fire when Regor… the Orc came staggering into the camp and collapsed, I was thrown back into the cage while they tended him," the look of horror had become one of concern, "Yolmire has vowed to feed the ones responsible to the scorpion and raptor, without the convenience of death."

Now it was Venduil's turn to look concerned as he remembered the Orc that had ran past him screaming.

"Regor has been patched and is recovering in that tent yonder, if he recognises you, your death will not be instant," she looked over to the pets that were looking directly at them.

O'naris landed softly on the grass in front of the cottage and shifted into cat form, the muscles in her arms screamed in pain after the exertion of flying such a distance but she walked to the door and nudged it open with her nose.

Elu recognised her straight away. "Sharali, Onaris the oracle is here."

"O'naris?" she said excitedly, "here?" she walked into the room from the kitchen, "Where?"

A gold coloured cat sat by the fire licking its front paws, Elu motioned toward it.

Lardo and Stumpish walked through the door after a sparring session outside.

The exercise has done us good but I feel something in the air, what ails thee ladies?" Lardo asked.

"Aye, that was a breakfast fit for the king o Ironforge himself," Stumpish said belching loudly, "an who's the pussy?"

O'naris looked dismissively over at Stumpish then back to Sharali.

"Sharali, sit down child, there is much to tell."

**Chapter Ninteen**

**Yolmir's Test**

"Night elf… Food!" a goblin stood on the outside of the cage holding fruit and meat, as Venduil reached through the bars, the goblin shackled his exposed wrists.

"Ya get the food is ya behave," he said laughing and lobbing the food into the cage.

"An remember, ya cat bleeds as well as you, the rappy likes cat meat, so BEHAVE!" he said kicking the bar just above Venduil's wrist.

The other goblin unlocked the cage and ran inside, grabbing Alishandra by the arm and forcing her down he slipped a collar over her head and pulled it tight around her throat.

"You got work to do" he sneered.

Alishandra looked back at Venduil despairingly as she was jerked out of the cage; the goblin slammed the door shut and spat at Venduil as the lock clicked home.

The sun beat down onto the cage, Venduil lay on his side and dug a small hole in the sandy soil, he dropped the moonstone into it, covered it over with soil then lay some ferns over the dark patch, although his armour lay outside, they had left his leather tunic on but now, laying in the sun, it was causing him to overheat and dehydrate.

Once the moonstone was safely hidden he removed his tunic and shirt, he wove the clothing through the bars to fashion a sunbreak and lay in the shadow, although not ideal, it helped, he closed his eyes against the suns glare.

"Wake…WAKE!" Yolmir stood outside the cage with a long pole with which he jabbed at Venduil, "you know me?"

"Aye, I know of you. Your name strikes fear into any mans heart"

"Then why you here? Why you come into camp and try let woman go?"

Venduil thought quickly, the truth would have had him killed within seconds.

"I am but a simple hunter sir, who heard cries for help in the night, had I known this woman belonged to you, I would have left her alone."

Yolmir did not look convinced, "me no believe you… me believe you want woman… me believe you want take woman away from Yolmir… and keep for YOU!" he jabbed Venduil hard in the ribs.

"NO…No sir…I do not like blood elves…I hate blood elves," Venduil said spitting on the floor, a small smile came across Venduils lips as an idea formed in his head,

"I like trolls." He said, running his fingers over his chest seductivly.

Yolmir stood bemused for a minute then laughed, "HAHAHAHA, you funny elf, you make Yolmir laugh, maybe I not kill you yet… you shoot arrow good?"

"I can hit a running rabbit at 500 yards with an arrow."

"Hmmmmm, I think of test… you do test…you pass… you live and join gang…you fail…you and blood elf die…what you think?"

"I would be honoured to be in your gang sir," Venduil said smiling.

"We see funny night elf…we see," Yolmir said walking away.

Venduil breathed out hard and looked over at Regor's tent, whatever he was going to do, he would have to do it quick before Regor, the one armed Orc, woke up.

O'naris finished her story, a lone tear ran from Sharali's eye and over her cheek, Elu put her arm around Sharali and pulled her close, anger blazed in Lardo's eyes, even wisecracking Stumpish stood silent, his face set like stone.

Sharali stood and addressed her friends. "you have heard the tell from O'naris the wise, I have to save my brother and I would ask you all not to follow me, the evil that this…." She held her word, her body trembling in rage, "does is beyond any comprehension, but still it is my duty, and destiny, as a sister, to look this profanity in the eye and strike it down, it took my parents from me," Sharali marched strongly to the corner of the room and grabbed her staff, "it shall not have my brother, this I swear."

"Then permit me to stand with you my lady, my shield will be your shield, my sword…your sword, together we will smite this foe from the face of Azeroth," Lardo said as he stood by her side.

Elu stood and walked to Sharali, she took her hands and said, "I am a healer but I am also your friend, you will not face this alone."

"Aye sweetie, he's gone tae far this time," Stumpish drew his sword and ran his thumb along its blade.

"Then let us prepare for this," O'naris said, "we will need enchantments and potions for body and spirit, for this is no ordinary foe…"

Sharali interrupted O'naris sharply, "We have to move NOW, my brother…"

"Your brother is strong and intelligent," O'naris said calmly, her tones soft but masterful, "I have no doubt that he is already planning his next move, but for now? We prepare. My friends, our task will not be an easy one so let the urgency speed your flight and may the light of Elune protect us all."

Sharali, Elu Stumpish and Lardo left the room as O'naris lay by the fire; the pain in her head had been steadily getting worse and today was no exception.

Venduils eyes flickered, the heat of the sun had sapped his energy and caused him to doze he jumped as he felt a sharp tug on his leg. One of the goblins had slipped a leather shackle onto his ankle and stood there pulling sharply on the rope.

"Wake up!…wake up nelf, masters orders, " he squeaked.

The goblins lead Venduil through the camp to where Yolmir stood, "I test you now!" he growled.

Venduil looked around, Shangrila had been tethered to a post and lay unconscious on a green mat of woven ferns covering a pit, the ferns had been attached to a long pole and tied to the pole were four boar.

"Your cat sleep…if boar move …they pull top off pit…pit got sharp sticks in bottom…cat dead…if boar don't move…cat lives." Venduil nodded slowly.

"Boar hungry much…look." Yolmir took a haunch of meat and threw it to one of the boar close to the pole, immediately, snarling and growling, the starved boar ripped into the meat, the mat shook but did not move.

An angry scream made Venduil turn and look over his shoulder, Alishandra's hands had been bound and she was being dragged towards the hungry boar by the ogres.

They threw her in front of the boar that sniffed her curiously. Yolmir thrust Venduil's bow and one arrow in his hand.

Alishandra flinched as the boar started to nip at her arms and legs, as she wiggled away the mat of ferns started to move, the pit had started to open.

Venduil set his jaw and looked around, he put the arrow to his bow and waited.

"And now test starts, who you shoot…one boar? No good…three strong enough to open pit, you shoot belf…she no move and boar no move…or… you shoot cat…make it die fast."

An ogre stepped forward and threw a bucket of blood over Alishandra, she moved back away from the straining, snarling boar, the pit opened more and Shangrila rolled closer to the edge.

Venduil pulled back on the gut, the bow creaked as the pressure increased, the muscles and veins on Venduil's arms stood proud as he swung the bow towards Alishandra.

Alishandra closed her eyes and waited, "at least my death will be quick," she thought.

The twang of the gut made her jump, the sound of a large crash and the squeals of the dying boar made her open her eyes wide.

The boars lay dead, crushed by a large rotten bough that had been dislodged from high up in the canopy.

Yolmir snorted and snatched the bow back, "HAHAHAHA, you good shot hunter, take belf down to beach, get her clean, and take your time," he said winking "WE EAT WELL TONIGHT," he passed one of the trolls and whispered as he stared into her eyes, "Shatin?" she nodded knowingly then ducked into her tent.

The beach was a short walk away and was done in silence, Venduil held onto the bindings firmly until they got to the waters edge.

Shatin had followed them closely and now sat behind a bush within hearing distance.

"Get in the water belf," Venduil sneered as he pushed her back with enough force to make her fall back into the water, he strode in and grabbed her hair, his other hand behind her head he pulled gently on her hair and stood her up, her eyes shone with pure hatred but also confusion.

"Why save my life then be mean?"

Venduil put his lips to her ears and pretended to bite her, "Scream and slap me hard, we are being watched, be convincing."

"AAARRGGHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU NELF,I WILL KILL YOU!" the flat of her hand caught Venduil a glancing blow to the cheek.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU DISGUST ME BELF, WASH YOURSELF SO YOUR SMELL NEVER INSULTS MY NOSE AGAIN!"

Smiling and aroused with the rough handling she had seen, Shatin backed away from the bush and ran swiftly back to Yolmir.

Venduil's keen hearing picked up her heavy footfall, "Ok…Ok…OK, the troll has gone, relax." He said sitting on a grassy knoll.

"Well you didn't answer my question, tell me why? You could have killed me back at the camp then killed Yolmir tonight, why spare my life?"

Venduil looked to one side, trying not to look directly at her, "I am here for Yolmir and to help you get away from them. Now this is how we are going to do it."

As he spoke softly and calmly, Alishandra's heart warmed to her new found friend.

The troll ran to the door of the shack and kicked its base.

"WHAT YOU WANT?"

"Shatin reportin mon."

"Hmmm… enter and shut door."

Shatin closed the door and sat cross legged in front of Yolmir.

"WELL? What of our funny nelf, He one of us? or dinner," Yolmir snorted.

"He one of us mon, he proper hurt da belf in de water…da belf scream when he bite her an she slap him so loud, it sound like gun," she said smiling.

"Yolmir still not sure." He took a pineapple and bit into it, his fingers tapped his knee while he chewed noisily, he swallowed then smiled evilly.

"Yolmir clever, Yolmir have idea…When you last have man?"

The smile dropped from Shatins face "HUH? Wat you say mon?"

"Me need someone to watch him…get close to him…he like trolls, he tell me…you do this for Yolmir, yes? If you like…you have him for your man."

Shatin smiled once again and nodded, "Yeah Mon…I like de way he be earlier…I get close…I get very close to him."

"Then go…be friend to nelf…but tell me what he say!"

Shatin nodded, she walked out of the shack and grabbed some fish from a barrel by the door.

Shangrila growled and backed away from the troll as she approached.

"Shh pussycat, me not here to hurt ya, Shatin be a nice troll…got fish for ya…fresh fish…get them myself just for you pussycat…Shhh…we be nice to each other… Wat you say…we friends?"

Shangrila relaxed and lay down as Shatin pushed the fish towards her. Once in reach, Shangrila took a fish and chewed, her powerful jaws splintered and ground the bones easily.

Shatin took a hollowed out turtle shell and splashed some water into it, "Pussy need water now…drink…drink for Shatin…we good friends' now…very good friends."

Shangrila sniffed the water then dipped her tongue in it; she looked up suspiciously, and then carried on drinking.

Vendiul and Alishandra walked into the camp as Yolmir stood by the shack, Venduil took hold of her hair and pushed her into the cage, slamming the cage door shut he spat down on the floor, "Belf…puhhh"

"Hahahaha hunter had good time yes?..."

Alishandra flew at the door, "YOU FATHERLESS SON OF A NIGHT ELF WHORE…I'LL KILL YOU THE FIRST CHANCE I GET, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Venduil kicked the door making Alishandra back away from it.

Yolmir laughed again, "Hahaha…by way she is…you had very good time, hahaha, now…Yolmir has present for you…her name Shatin, very good woman, very strong huh?" Yolmir slapped him on the back and took him round the back of the shack.

Shangrila stood immediately upon seeing her master, Shatin stood beside her. She had put a flower garland around the cat's neck and had brushed her fur until it shone. Venduil knelt down in front of Shangrila and kissed her nose; he stood and offered his hand to Shatin.

"Now we drink, eat, new hunter in gang, we have good time, huh?"

All three walked towards the fire, "Zevil! Get belf to serve then dance like snake, we have much fun tonight."

**Chapter twenty**

**Preparations**

Yellow and orange sparks flew from the razor edged axe, the care and precision that Lardo performed on the rapidly spinning ironstone wheel would have made a master craftsman's jaw drop in awe, Ornos had taught the boy well.

The girls emerged from the woods laden with herbs and were soon busy milling and boiling the potions they would need.

Stumpish sat on a crate staring at Lardo, a long stemmed pipe protruded from between his lips and the tobacco in the bowl supported by his fingers glowed red, wisps of smoke crept from his lips then, like a dragon, he puffed smoke from his nose.

Lardo set the blade between his knees and examined the edge for burrs; he took a slither of stone from his bag and gently rubbed it along the curved edge.

"What ails thee short one?" he said not looking up, "you have been staring at me for what seems an age, yet not one word has passed your lips."

"Ya seem familiar yet I havna met ya before, where ye from?"

Lardo looked up at the sky, a warm glow built up inside him and a smile grew on his lips,

"Elwyn Forest my little friend, where the great city of Stormwind sits, lush forest and rolling foothills sit on three sides and the great sea to the west…the only trouble we have there are from some undesirables dotted around the forest and some overgrown rats called Kobalds who infest the mines."

"Family have ye?"

Lardo's eyes moistened as he visualised his mother leaning over him, tucking him in at night, his father working the fields and his brother constantly teasing, it all seemed like yesterday.

"Lardo… come back to me man!"

Lardo coughed to clear the lump that had formed in his throat then laughed, "Yes, yes, I have family; my mother and father hold a small farm in the forest and my brother…"

"Brother? Ye have a brother?" Stumpish looked shocked.

"Aye!" Lardo said laughing softly, "aye, there be two young Loxley's travelling Azeroth."

"And this brother o yours," Stumpish leant forward, "is he, by any chance, a Warlock?"

"Why, yes he is! You have seen Airamos? By the light, w..where? When?." Lardo stammered, he swung his axe over his shoulder into its sheath and sat by Stumpish.

"A couple o months ago the dwarves o ironforge had a bit of a run-in wi tha scourge," he puffed carefully on his pipe, "a young warlock by the name of Airamos helped us oot, quite a handy fella as I recall, couldn't drink to save his life though." Stumpish let out a big belly laugh and spoke through the laughter "One…one glass of dark iron rum, haha he fell like a freshly hewn oak, haha, BADOOOM on tha floor he fell."

Lardo laughed along "that's Airamos alright; he would get dizzy sniffing spring water running from a mountain."

They both laughed till their sides hurt "so..so where is he now, when did he leave Ironforge." Lardo tried to catch his breath.

"He?, he ya say? Try they." Stumpish followed it up with a wink.

"They? He had a companion?"

"Not when he arrived," Stumpish sighed, "but he did when he left, a young lady…night elf, hunter by class," he looked up smiling, "an old friend o mine too."

"Aye, he is a dark horse indeed, he was never one for ladies as a boy, always had his head stuck in a book. So, where was he heading?"

"Stumpy! Lardo! if you want full bellies the time to eat is now, we'll be leaving on the evening tide," Sharali stood framed by the cottage door, her expression showed no emotion, the boys stood and walked toward the cottage.

"The Plague lands as I recall," Stumpish said quietly, "but I canna be sure."

They sat around a rough wooden table and ate slowly, Sharali sighed heavily, then stood and walked out of the door.

Lardo reached into the middle of the table for another piece of meat when Elu tapped the back of his hand with a long spoon, she motioned silently towards the door with her head with a concerned look upon her face.

Sharali stood by her parent's grave and looked up at the moon, "Why do you sit there and do nothing!" she said loudly, "You are supposed to protect us yet all you do is look down on us!" Sharali picked up a stone and threw it into the air, "I don't want to be alone," she fell to her knees sobbing.

Lardo knelt down beside her and gently touched her shoulder, "Sharali, I feel as you do, but we must be strong, although I have not known your brother long, I know he is very resourceful, he will find a way to survive."

"I believe that he will but I am not sure I would be any help to him, my heart would rule my head and confuse me in battle, I am frightened that my involvement could endanger him," she took Lardo's hand.

"For six years now he has been my brother, my friend and my provider, if I lost him to this Yolmir, I fear that his desire for vengeance would grow in me, I have heard his dreams, dark dreams. I hear him move in his bed as if he is fighting the lich king himself," she looked up into Lardo's eyes.

"I have heard him crying in other rooms yet he stops when I approach; I feel a hard skin has formed around his heart which will only soften when he holds Yolmir's head in his hand."

She stood and moved slowly to the trunk of an aged tree and leant back against it.

"My mother and father are dead, my brother held in a cage or dead." She looked at the full moon once again, "yet YOU are supposed to protect us, we worship you and you LAUGH at us YOU….."

Lardo jumped up and took her by the shoulders, shaking her gently.

"No…This is not the way, Elune has many powers, special powers, it is her choice how they are used, but she is not to blame." He pulled her towards him and held her tightly until her anger subsided.

"I feel the pain as you do," he said softly

"But how do you know my pain? Are your parents still living, as is your brother?"

"Yes , my parents live, as does my brother, but I have not seen them in six years and I have only heard today that my brother, Airamos, is now on his way to the plaguelands, death awaits all in that unholy place, but all I can do is trust in the light, if my brother falls while in battle with the scourge I will know that the light has ordained it and I will be proud that he died a hero's death,"

Sharali hugged him and kissed him gently on his cheek, "would you walk with me a while, I fear I will not sleep this night and would like some company."

"I would be delighted to; may I take your hand my lady?"

Sharali smiled, "that would indeed be a delight."

O'naris looked down on the young couple from her perch, she knew that Sharali was safe in Lardo's company; the sharp pain in her head re-emphasised the urgency of the situation and with a push of her legs, she took wing back to Auberdine.

The fire burned bright in Yolmir's camp, Alishandra danced by the fire while Yolmir's cronies drank and ate the night away, Shatin sat close to Venduil as the other troll looked on in disgust, the goblins walked over to them and pulled on their arms, "come come, come and see."

Venduil and Shatin stood and followed the goblins to a secluded corner, a tent had been erected and decorated with ferns and wild flowers, fruit, meat and two small barrels of wine sat on a small table, thick fur hides covered the floor and a wide hammock had been built from thick boughs and strong green vines,

"Gift… from Yolmir." A gruff voice startled them as they looked inside, "you enjoy … your place now." Yolmir slapped Venduil on the back, winked then laughed as they stepped inside and let the flap fall behind them.

Shatin smiled, her eyes shining, "we gonna have real fun tonight mon, but first we play."

Venduil kneeled by the table.

"One barrel each, de first one to pass out belongs to de other, dey do what de winner say, no question, wat you say Ven?"

Venduil smiled thinly, "anything?"

Shatin smiled back "anyting you want."

Venduil leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "sounds like fun to me woman."

Shatin laughed and filled her cup, Venduil followed suite.

"No cheatin now, I is watchin you mon." she raised the cup to her lips and tipped her head back swallowing the contents in one gulp, smiling, she looked back at could smell the strength of the wine and hoped he could last the distance, he had not drank alcohol in his life, he filled his cup.

The wine did not look as dark as Shatin's did nor did it smell as strong, he swallowed it down and winced, it was not wine but coloured water.

A broad smile appeared on his lips as he said "so what are you waiting for woman, drink!"

O'naris flew down to her bough overlooking Yolmirs camp, the fire had burned down to dull red embers which shone through a fine grey layer of ash, the two Ogre guards snored loudly at their posts and the camp was in darkness.

She held her breath as she flew down and landed silently by the cage.

"Venduil?" she whispered through the bars.

"He isn't in the cage anymore." Alishandra whispered back, she moved closer to the bars.

"Are you here to help him?"

"Yes, my name is O'naris"

"He is in the large tent over to the right, he is trying to fool Yolmir into trusting him but I am not sure it is working."

O'naris moved closer to the bars, "Explain child, quickly!"

"I overheard a conversation between Yolmir and a troll, she said that she would get Venduil drunk and question him, I was charged to prepare the wine so I watered Venduil's cask down to almost nothing…WAIT…a noise, behind us!"

The sound of soft footfall on gravel turned their heads quickly, Venduil appeared out of the darkness, "Alishandra I had to thank you for what you did, you took a big risk for me."

"As you did for me," she replied "but enough of that, you have a friend here."

O'naris came out of the shadows, "so where do we stand Venduil?"

"After tomorrow night, Yolmir will be no more and my parents avenged, Alishandra will be free to return home, and I shall be reunited with my sister," he thought for a minute then said, "I thank Elune that she is safely in Teldrassil for I know that if she were here, my judgement would cloud and Yolmir emerge the victor."

"How do you plan to do this?" Alishandra asked.

"Shatin told me that there is a raid on Astranaar planned for tomorrow evening and that Yolmir will not be going, that is when I will strike, how and where I do not know and will not until the chance arises."

A loud grunt followed by "WHERE AM I?" came from the direction of Regor's tent, O'naris and Venduil moved quickly to the back of the cage and hid in the shadows.

Two goblins ran into the tent, a yellow glow from inside silhouetted the goblins on the material as they struggled to hold the big Orc down.

"Where is Shatin? This is her job!" said one angrily.

"Busy," said the other, "Yolmir give her the nelf to play with, and he said that they are not to be disturbed."

"Get the elixir, quickly, he is getting stronger, AARRGGHHHHH!"

Regor's hand had gripped the goblins throat and thrust him against the tents roof.

"Give…him…the..." he said choking, "damn elixir…before he…kills…me!"

A bag hit the side of the tent, the silhouette of a goblin holding a mallet became sharper on the side of the tent.

"No…don't hit…him; it will only…make h…him madder."

"Trust me, I'm an expert," the other said.

The clunk of wood on bone, followed by a heavy thud made Alishandra and Venduil flinch.

The silhouette on the tent now showed the Orc lying on his back, "hold his mouth open," the exasperated and out of breath goblin said.

A cork popped and liquid was poured into the Orcs mouth.

"Are we done now?" asked one of the goblins, before the other could answer, a low, reverberating, bubbling sound of colonic gas came from the tent, the goblins shot from the tent and lay choking on the floor, once they had caught their breath, they stood and brushed the leaves and sand from their clothes.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," the other replied, "I smell of Orc gas and need a wash."

"I don't notice any difference," the first said sarcastically as he started running.

"You'd better run!" shouted the other as they both disappeared into the darkness.

Venduil gave a sigh of relief then said, "I must return less they find me missing, take this news back to my sister O'naris, may it calm her heart to know I am in good health."

O'naris took wing and disappeared into the night sky, Alishandra reached through the bars held his hand and smiled before letting go and moving back into the cage.

Venduil ducked around the back of Yolmir's shack and into the tent.

Shatin lay on her front and slurred "wheres ya been Ven, wat you doin?"

Venduil walked to the hammock and took her hand.

"My head bangs like a hammer on an anvil and the wine has my stomach churning, you were asleep so I went outside to take the air." He said in reply.

"Well come here an hold me, I is cold."

A thick skin lay under the table, Venduil moved the table and took the skin, he lay on his back beside her and covered them both with the skin.

"Tonight we sleep, tomorrow I show ya how trolls do tings," she said as she rolled over onto him and lay her head on his chest.

A warm feeling came over her and a tingle in her stomach bought a smile to her face as her eyes closed slowly.

Venduil felt her hand stoke his chest as she snuggled up against him. He too felt something inside but pushed all thoughts out of his mind, Yolmir was why he was here and vengeance filled Venduil's mind.

**Chapter Twentyone**

**The Eve of the War**

Sharali woke and pulled herself out of bed, the moonberry juice felt cool against her lips as she took a drink, the dark purple liquid slid down her throat easily and filled her with warmth.

She reached for the framed family picture that sat by the side of the bed and ran her thumb softly over the faces of a young Venduil and her parents.

"Today," she said softly, "today… will vengeance be sated and I will have my brother back where he belongs, mother? Father?...please grant me the strength to see this day pass, grant your blessing on my brave friends and protect them when the time comes."

She kissed the picture gently then placed it back on the side.

Elu rolled over and took her hand, she squeezed it gently and smiled, "Come," she said, "let us wake the others."

The girls dressed and walked through to the kitchen, Stumpish lay on the table, snoring heavily, his fingers wrapped tightly around his wooden mug which contained a small amount of mead.

Elu smiled at Sharali and nodded to the jug of spring water by the range, she tipped some water into the mug, Stumpish stirred but did not wake.

The girls giggled in anticipation of the joke played on the little dwarf, "I will wake Lardo and find O'naris," Sharali said quietly. Elu nodded then turned to the blinds, with one swift move she pulled them open, bathing the kitchen in bright sunlight.

Stumpish woke instantly and sat bolt upright, his head still numb with sleep he raised his mug to his lips and took a mouthful of liquid. The sleepy expression turned to one of horror as he realised that his mead had been replaced with spring water.

"What ya tryin tae do, poison me?" he said in shock then laughed as he realised he had just been pranked.

Sharali looked out into the garden and saw Lardo knelt by the foot of her parents grave, his sword held point down in front of him and his head bowed in silent prayer.

She walked over to him and took an embroidered piece of silk cloth from her pocket.

He stood and smiled as she approached him.

"I would like you to wear this in my parents' name." she said softly.

Lardo took the silk and folded it into a strip, he lay it over his bicep and tied it off.

"It will be an honour." He said saluting.

A loud roar came from the side of the house, a druidic bear emerged and walked over to Sharali and Lardo, Elu and Stumpish came out of the cottage and joined the trio.

O'naris shapeshifted back into Elf form. "It is time," she said as the ships bell rang in the distance

Venduil woke to the smell of fresh fruit in the tent, he looked over to his left and saw the table covered with freshly cut pineapple, mango, orange and apples, dew ridden grapes and rich yellow bananas hung over the top on hooks.

Shatin sat by him and took his hand, she had brushed her hair down and washed, the two small tusks and nose ring had been removed; her tight leather armour glistened and followed every curve of her body.

"Venni?" she said "I look good yes? Breakfast good yes?"

"Yes," he said, "perfect."

"Good, we eat then we hunt, big raid this afternoon," she said peeling a banana and handing it to him.

Venduil took a bite of the banana and chewed slowly.

"Why are you here?"

"What you mean Ven?"

Venduil thought about his question and asked a different way.

"I mean…why you are not in Mulgore or Orgrimmner, why live rough in tents?"

"Only life I know, no one care for Shatin, never knew da father, mother died early, Rappy only friend in world."

Behind the hard persona, Venduil could see the sadness in her eyes.

"So I leave Mulgore, learn to hunt for food and skins to wear, I find me coloured rocks and put them in da fire to get metal."

She took his hand, "den one day I meet another like me… I show him all I got…we travel and fight together den…" she trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"I wake one morning, da food, da rocks, da skins, da gold, all is gone…he is gone…I say to myself, Shatin, all peoples is bad, ya don't need nobody…I say, Shatin, ya don't trust anyone," she looked up into Venduil's eyes, pools of water formed under her eyes and dripped down her face.

"Shatin lonely, in gang she has friends, to eat with, to drink with but…"

Venduil took a piece of linen and dabbed her eyes.

"No one hold Shatin like ya did last night, made me feel warm…made me smile…make I happy."

Venduil felt his heart soften as she spoke, two different worlds, enemies in life but able to speak together, able to care for each other, should this not be the way forward?

"An you, why you here?" the question shocked him back to reality.

"I was in Darkshore looking for a raider gang led by Yolmir, I heard cries in the night while I was walking along the road to Asstranaar, I saw a woman in a cage and came into rescue her." Although he felt sincerity in her, still he did not trust her.

"Where be your family?" she asked.

"My Family? They are dead, killed by the Hoard." He replied coldly.

Shatin looked confused, "you family killed by da hoard yet you risk ya life to help hoard, I don understand."

"Let me ask you a question Shatin, if one dog bit you, would you kill all dogs on sight?"

"No mon, I don tink I would."

Venduil leant forward and lightly stroked her cheek, "then there is hope for all," he said softly, "for all are different, some kill without thinking, some think without killing, and some…" he paused and spoke slowly, "some kill after thinking."

Shatin put her hands on his shoulders and moved her head closer, "ya heart speaks of love, ya head speaks with da wisdom," she kissed him lightly, "and ya words warm ma heart."

Venduil kissed her back then held her tightly.

"I leave for da raid now," she said softly, "I see ya later, we be togetha tonite, as one," she kissed him again, the tent flap dropped as she left.

Venduil shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, should he have told her the truth? Would she warn Yolmir?

He closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts; He needed to warn Astranaar of the impending raid but could not be seen outside of the camp.

"Hunter, you in there?" Yolmir growled outside the flap.

"Yes," Venduil replied.

"You hunt now; need food for tonight, you had fun…now work for gang."

Venduil emerged from the tent.

"Bring plenty food back…take time hunter…if you do good…you on next raid huh?"

Yolmir slapped Venduil on his back then walked back to his shack, he stood by the half open door and watched as Venduil mounted his nightsabre and cantered out of the camp.

"So…he one of the gang that attacked you?"

"Yes." Regor replied as he emerged from the shack.

Alishandra's head snapped round as she heard the conversation.

"Then he die…he die tonight…he die slow and in front of gang huh?"

Regor grunted in approval as they both walked through the door into the shack which closed slowly behind them.

Small rabbits and skunks ran to one side as the nightsabre ran silently through the forest on the way to Astranaar, Venduil knew that they could not use the forest path in case of being seen by the raiding party, they ran up to Maestra's post, an abandoned tower, there was a back path up the hillside that they could take and approach Astranaar from the rear.

At the top of the hill, Venduil dismounted and crept slowly to the edge of the lake, he lay down and focused the goblin made sights of his crossbow, the residents of Astranaar went on about their daily duties, unaware of the watchful eye and the impending attack.

The faint smell of wood smoke excited his nostrils, he swung the scope around and centred it on a small wood fire in a wooded copse.

Like a prowling cat he moved closer and saw the raiding party camped in, Shatin sat by the fire busily working on a piece of wood with her knife.

The second troll walked past and kicked out at Shatin's hand sending her work into the fire, Shatin stood and struck out with her hand, the other troll fell to the floor then crawled away, Venduil flinched as Shatin plunged her hand into the fire and retrieved her work, she sat again and resumed carving.

Venduil turned his attention back to the village and saw a sentinel standing guard by the main gate.

Venduil took a small piece of parchment from his bag and a small quill, he licked the tip and moistened the hardened pigment inside with his tongue and wrote, _Bandit attack imminent, double guard, may Elune watch over you_.

He rolled the note up tightly and took an arrow with a hollowed shank from his quiver; he pushed the tightly rolled note into the shank and loaded the thin missile onto his crossbow.

An almost inaudible 'thunk' signalled the firing of the arrow, it flew through the air, impacting in the wood of the main arch next to the sentinel who instinctively crouched at the sound of impact.

The shaft broke away exposing the note, the sentinel stood and pulled the note from the shaft, he looked at the arrow, judged the direction it had come from, then saluted before running into the village.

Venduil slid back into the bushes; he had to hunt for food to keep credibility with Yolmir.

Seagulls cried as they flew and swooped around the wooden piers of Rutheran village, the shouts of deckhands to pier workers and the banging of boxes as they were being unloaded from the ships hold seemed muffled to Sharali, a whisper on the wind caught her attention above all else.

"Be not afraid of the small white bird that sits upon your shoulder."

Just as the whisper ended, a white bird flew down and landed on her shoulder making her jump.

The whisper came again, "follow the bird and come to me Sharali, follow the bird and come to me."

The little bird flew off towards an old oak tree in a dark corner of the village, Sharali instantly started in its direction.

"Sha? Where are you going?" Elu said after her, "The boat! They are throwing the lines!"

"Fear not young Sharali," the whisper found her ears again, "the boat will not leave without you."

"Board the boat!" Sharali said quickly, "there is something I need to do, I will meet you onboard."

"The line is snagged under the pier!" shouted one of the deckhands.

There was a loud splash as a dockworker jumped into the water to free of the line.

She turned and ran towards the small fluttering bird which flew to the old oak and perched in its branches.

Sharali ran to the tree and looked around.

"Kneel and make it look as if you are resting, do not look at the tree or in the direction of my voice, tell no one of this conversation."

"Who are you?" Sharali asked nervously.

"It was I who spoke of your parents' death 5 years ago and it is that I wish to speak of again. My sources have advised me of the danger Venduil now faces and your intentions, your cause is just but is frowned upon by some in the council."

"But why would the council be against this, this monster killed my parents and may now kill by brother."

"My child, I feel your pain, Danarion and Sha'elune were well known and respected by all but some, it is because of their reticence that Yolmir has been allowed to camp in darkshore, I feel that their loyalties are in question and they are being investigated but until the investigations have reached a conclusion, these members of the high council still have influence and my position does not allow me the luxury of overriding their wishes."

"Then why do you take the risk of talking to me?"

"Your mother and father were two of my dearest friends and I have taken it upon myself to look after you and Venduil… their children… once the bird has left you, feel in the dirt by the trees roots, you will find a small vial, only break open the vial should one of you face death, it can be used only once my child. Now make haste and may Elunes blessing be upon you,"

Sharali brushed the topsoil away from the root and unearthed a small vial with a blue crystalline powder, she placed it carefully in her bag then ran for the boat.

The line freed and the sails unfurled, the morning breeze filled the flapping material and pushed the heavy boat away from the dock just as Sharali jumped from the dock and rolled onto the deck.

Stumpish waddled over, his armour glinting in the sunlight, he helped Sharali up and said laughing "An ya'll no be doing that again young lady, here." He handed her a small cup with some liquid in it and said, "Drink that up lassie," then in whisper, "it will help ya focus."

A warm gust of wind bought another whisper from the dock.

"Seek Gorok in circle of sanctuary; tell him the high priestess calls for his blade in her name."

Sharali knelt at the bow of the boat, closed her eyes and meditated to the sounds of the sea.

"Vennie! Hey Vennie!" the boar's ears pricked as it ran into the undergrowth, Venduil looked around to see Shatin waving at him, she ran over and hugged him tightly.

"The raid?" he inquired.

"Not appening mon, too many guards, we go back anoder night when guards not so many, how ya doin getting food?"

"See for yourself," he said pointing at the pile of carcases by a tree.

"Das good mon, boss will be happy wiv dat, we take back an you get more, tonight will be good…" She pushed a carving into his hand, held herself against him and smiled, her brown eyes sparkled, "Hard for Shatin to say but…" she kissed him lightly, "love you mon."

Venduil opened his hand to see a small carving of Shangrila, perfect in every detail.

Before Venduil could say anything Shatin ran back to the raid group, "get da meat boys, Vennie can't carry dat back by himself, he gonna need all his strength tonite."

The two ogres nudged and laughed as they slung the carcasses over their shoulders.

Shatin felt light as she walked back to the camp, the sounds of the forest, the sun on her face, and the wind in her hair, things she had never felt before, she felt happy and warm inside.

She lay her hand on her raptor that walked beside her, "Rappy ," she whispered.

"Tomorrow, you… me… Vennie, we leave dis place, we find little house in Lordaron, in da woods, we make dis home…I ask Vennie tonite…what ya say?"

The raptor grunted as they entered the camp.

Shatin lead Rappy to the post next to Shangrila and tethered him.

"Shatin?"

she looked round, "Regor, ya up mon, how ya feelin?"

"Good," he said with an evil smile, "Yolmir wants to see you, he got plans for tonight, go to his shack now."

The smile fell from her face and she felt a cold hand close around her heart as she made her way to the shack.

Alishandra sat by the bars of her cage staring at Shatin with a pure hatred and spat at her as she walked past.

Shatin knelt down by the cage, "it don matter what ya tink of me belf, me an Vennie are leavin dis place tomorrow, we gonna be together."

"What? Does Ven know? " Alishandra shocked expression made Shatin smile,

"Nah…but he will tonite…we go where no one will…

"SHATIN!...inside now!." Yolmir stood at the door, "where nelf?" He growled.

"He finishin da huntin den he be back, he done…"

"What you find out from nelf?" Yolmir interrupted as they walked inside the shack.

"Nothing you don know boss."

"Hmm…then Regor better than you…Regor know who kill Haldir!"

Shatin felt cold.

"Yes…Yolmir see you not know…your nelf and friends kill Haldir," he snorted.

"No!" her voice a whisper

"You too close to nelf…you not see him when he come back…I kill him tonight in game I make," his eyes narrowed, "you stay in tent…if you good… I no kill you…now go to tent and stay there."

Shatin felt numb "but you say dat…"

"GO...before I kill you NOW!" he screamed plunging the tip of a dagger into the wall in front of him.

Shatin turned and walked out of the door, her head was spinning and tears fell from her eyes.

Alishandra grasped the bars of the cage with both hands, "warn him and go," she pleaded, "if you love him you will get out of here."

"Yolmir kill me if I say anyting."

"Yolmir killed his parents, he is here to kill Yolmir, get him out of here, at least warn him…please!"

"I need ta tink…I don know."

Alishandra spat once again, "you trolls have got no heart, you don't know what love means, you are no better than blightworms." She screamed as Shatin ran for the tent.

Shatin fell sobbing inside, how she could be so happy one minute and so confused the next, she grabbed the skin from the bed and held it to her face, muffling her scream of frustration.

The belf was wrong, Shatin knew what love was and she knew what she had to do, she would warn vennie and they would leave, they would go to Lordauron , they would find their cottage in the woods, she was determined.

She grabbed some parchment and took a knife to her finger, the drop of blood ran down her sharp nail and formed words as her nail ran over the surface.

_Venni_

_You must go far from here, Yolmir want to kill you._

_Leave when you have re…_

One hand came from behind and grabbed her throat, another grabbed her arm and pushed it roughly up her back.

"Yolmir knew ya would try to warn him, das why he tell me ta come here now. You gonna suffer traitor, you gonna suffer bad," the other troll spat.

The tent flap flew open, Yolmir stomped in.

"Yolmir say stay in tent…Yolmir say be good." He picked up the note and waved it in her face, "This is NOT GOOD…YOLMIR KILL YOU NOW!" he drew his knife and thrust it towards her chest.

The knife point stopped as the point touched her tunic, an agitated screech came from her raptor tethered outside.

Yolmir snorted, the he turned and stomped out of the tent.

Her eyes widened as she screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!" Shatin fell to her knees sobbing as the raptor she had reared from an egg screeched for the last time.

Yolmir walked back into the tent, the raptors blood dripping from his hands, "You watch nelf die…then you die." He looked at the other troll, "all this yours now…she not need anymore…tie up good."

He grabbed an axe from the side of his shack and shouted to a goblin, "YOU!"

The goblin ran over, "yes sir…yes sir, what do you want of Zevil?"

"You take axe…put in fire til red… then water…understand?"

"But sir that will make the axe brittle."

"UNDERSTAND?" Yolmir roared.

"Yes sir ,yes sir, Zevil understands, Zevil will do that right away sir, right away," he said as he dragged the axe to the fire, removed the shaft and heaved the large blade into the burning embers, he pulled the bellows to one side and jumped up and down on them, the embers went from dull to bright red as the air pushed its way through them.

Once the axehead was glowing to the same intensity of the embers the goblin dragged it out and dropped it into a small pool, the water spat and hissed angrily under a thick cloud of steam

Yolmir pulled it from the water, "clean up…make look nice…shiny," he said laughing evilly.

**Chapter Twenty two**

**A settling of scores**

The boat docked with a bump against the pier as daylight started to fade; O'naris knelt down beside Sharali and lay her hand on the young druids arm bringing her out of her meditative state.

Sharali smiled up at her as she laid her hand on top and squeezed gently.

"I need to seek Gorok, will you come with me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Alas, I cannot, I have something to attend to, head east to the circle of sanctuary, Elu will accompany you," O'naris stood and said, "seek Gorok, I will meet you at the inn in the village and lead you when you are ready."

Sharali stood and hugged her, she stood back as O'naris raised her hands above her head and clapped once, a puff of green smoke covered her as she shapeshifted into her eagle form and flew over the village, back to her caravan.

O'naris pushed on the aged wooden door and walked inside, a powerful stabbing pain closed her eyes and made her reach out for a chair back and as she stumbled forward.

She sat down heavily, took some liferoot from her bag, bit off a small piece and chewed slowly.

The analgesic qualities of the herb fought back the pain to a dull throb.

The headaches had been getting worse, but she knew her time was almost over, she had seen the end in a vision when she was young but had not understood it until the day Danarion had touched her arm.

The pain abated, she took two trunks, put them on the bed and started to fill them with the contents of the caravan.

Elu and Sharali approached the circle of sanctuary; thick tangled limbs armed with barbed thorns swayed lazily to and fro blocking their path.

A small voice from behind a tree sang out, "Who approaches the circle of sanctuary?"

"Sharali and Elunehealer, we seek audience with Gorok." Sharali said anxiously.

"Very well then," the voice replied.

The ground trembled as the vines withdrew and formed an arched tunnel which lead into the circle.

Gorok stared into the fire as he spoke, "I know why you are here Sharali. This day, we shall redress the wrongs of the past for it has been written that Yolmir will fall," he stood and turned to face them, "approach me my child so I may see Sha'elune once more."

Sharali looked at Elu nervously then walked slowly toward him, his chest rattled and wheezed as he breathed, his muscles rippled under aged green skin, he knelt as she approached.

"Yes…yes, you are surely the daughter of Sha'elune, you carry her beauty and compassion with you, tell me…" he said looking up into her eyes, "are you scared child?"

Sharali knelt before him and took his hand, "yes but I am not afraid for myself, my concern is for my brother."

"Then we are ready." He said smiling, "and I no longer fear Yolmir," the circle of thorns that surrounded them retreated back into the earth that had bore them, "now, let me dress my child so we can start this quest." He stood and walked to a small hut, the door closed as Elu sat beside her.

A loud screech made them look up; O'naris circled overhead signalling the arrival of Lardo and Stumpish.

Gorok opened the door having dressed in his armour, the young nightelf ran to his side, "ahhh. My faithful companion, does it not seem forever that you have attended my needs and listened to my ramblings?"

The nelf knelt before him and said, "What would you have me do for you this last time my lord?"

"You are to go to the high priestess and speak the names of those who are in defiance of the high council so that the balance can be restored, now go and may your life be full."

"And you my lord, what is to become of you?"

Gorok smiled, "my destiny will be fulfilled this night when Yolmir falls, I am of many years and only require a warm place to sleep, surrounded by beauty, I am sure my friends will see to my needs when the time comes.

Stumpish and Lardo walked into the circle, O'naris landed on a stump and screeched loudly.

"So what do we have tae fight the monster of darkshore?" Stumpish laughed.

"An old orc wi a big sword, a shiny paladin, a short warrior wi a massive temper and three beautiful ladies," he bowed before them. "Aye a better group we'd never find."

Lardo stepped forward, "I see the light is fading and the time to attack is upon us."

"Yes," said Sharali. "The time is now."

Small pricks of light danced around the trees as dusk settled, Venduil walked towards the camp with Shangrila at his side.

"Oh Shangrila, you have been my protector and my closest friend since we were both young of years, you have sat and listened to ramblings that would fill Stormwinds library ," he stopped and sat on an old stump.

"Shatin," he said, "how do I tell her that my heart belongs to another, I would not normally find difficulty in deceiving a hoard but I feel there is something within her, and if she carries compassion and caring, can all hoard be bad? Is there not good and bad in all races?"

Shangrila sat facing Venduil, her eyes bore into his answering the questions that plagued his mind.

"Then it is settled, I shall tell her tonight and leave, I shall go back to Elu and my sister and let the past rest," he pulled the little carving out of his pocket.

"Her hands must have been guided by love to carve this so perfectly," he looked at the carving carefully and smiled, "come Shangrila," he said jumping up, "we have much to do."

They reached the camp, walked past the ogres at the gate and towards the tent, he reached for the flap, Shatin could see the shadow of his hand against the material but could not shout out as a knife was held to her throat.

"NELF!" Yolmir shouted from the other side of the camp.

Venduils hand relaxed and disappeared from view as he walked over to Yolmir.

Shangrila sat by the post and looked for the raptor, a known scent hung in the air, her big nose twitched as she looked down and sniffed the ground, she stood and took a step forward.

A white pod burst on the ground before her and she collapsed unconscious.

"I speak with Shatin before she go for walk…she tell me you good fighter huh?" he slapped Venduil on the back making him wince, "tell you what…we play game tonight for camp…we put on show…two good fighters fighting huh?...you go easy on Yolmir and you be Yolmir second hand man…Here!" laughing, he handed a gleaming, brightly painted axe to Venduil.

"This my old axe…present from Yolmir to you for being good nelf, you use tonight…we have fun yes?"

Venduil nodded.

"Now you go help goblins skin and gut beasts…Yolmir got to prepare."

"Hello sir, you came and help, yes sir you come over here," a goblin grabbed his hand and lead him to a stone table.

"You know how to skin sir?"

Venduil nodded again, all senses screamed that all was not well but nothing looked out of place, in fact everything was perfect, maybe a bit too perfect.

A leg joint with a white skin caught his eye; his heart dropped as he pointed to it and opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh yes sir…very sad sir, wolves attacked the raptor earlier sir," he picked up the leg and tossed it into a box, "poor thing, Shatin was very upset so she has gone to look for another pet sir, Yolmir told her to take her time sir."

"Did anyone go with her?" the look of concern on Venduils face did not go unnoticed.

"No sir, Yolmir said it was best she went on her own sir, a troll thing I think sir," he said as a pile of innards slipped of the table and landed by his feet, "oh my, we will never get the meat done for tonight sir, we have to work faster," he said quickly.

"Mind your fingers sir, tis only boar we want to eat tonight," he laughed.

After 2 hours of cutting and skinning, a pile of meat and carcasses filled the table, thick blood ran sluggishly to the sides and dripped into the dust on the floor.

In the middle of the camp, a large ring, 12 feet in diameter, in had been drawn on the ground with a thick wooden peg hammered into the center, a long length of braided leather had been hammered through its center into the peg and at either end stood a shield and axe.

Yolmir called Venduil over.

"This is game…me one end…you other end…we pick up axe and shield…we fight…winner is one who takes others shield and axe…understand?"

Venduil nodded.

"Now…get meat on fire and call all to ring…work done…time for fun huh?"

Yolmir watched Venduil go from tent to tent, from the corner of his eye he saw Shatin being dragged from her tent and thrown into his shack.

"Oh yes funny nefl…we have fun…we have good fun when see you die by Yolmir's hand," he growled.

Slowly the gang members emerged from the tents in the camp, and sat around the fire, soon the noise of excited conversation and open mouthed eating filled the camp, the free flowing wine loosening tongues and lowering inhibitions, one Goblin attempted to enthral Venduil with stories of heroism in impossible situations. But although nodding frequently, Venduil was not listening to a word being spoken.

He scanned the camp for Shatin but could not see her anywhere.

Alishandra danced and gyrated to music coming from a flute played by the resident felfire centaur, a creature which was half horse and half goat, the notes from his flute had a hypnotic and claming effect on all at the gathering, she kept trying to dance closer to Venduil but was yanked back towards Yolmir by a leather strap fixed tightly around her waist.

Yolmir stood as Alishandra fell by his feet, he raised his foot and bought down sharply by her head, he laughed evilly as the music stopped and beckoned Venduil with a wave of his hand, Venduil stood and felt his legs wobble, he shook his head and walked over to the big tauren, one of the goblins took the leather strap from Yolmir and dragged Alishandra away to sit with the others.

"My friends…tonight special," he growled, "special for three things."

Regor emerged from Yolmir's shack and walked over to the gathering, Venduil shifted uneasily hoping that the half light would disguise his features.

"Thing one…Regor back…that make Yolmir happy, but…" he paused "thing two…make Yolmir sad." Yolmir looked towards the shack as a goblin pushed Shatin through Yolmir's door and dragged her towards the ring.

Venduil stepped forward in shock but Regor's heavy hand pushed him back.

Yolmir pointed at Shatin, and addressed the crowd, "Yolmir looked after her…kept her warm…kept her safe…kept her fed…and what she do to thank Yolmir?" he looked back at her and snarled, "she BETRAY Yolmir…that make Yolmir sad."

Then he looked at Venduil, "and now thing three…Yolmir had friend…very good friend…but friend not here any more…friend was killed and…that…make …me …MAD!" he screamed, the back of his hand caught Venduil on the side of his face knocking him to the ground.

"Take him to ring!" he ordered, Regor grabbed Venduil's arm and dragged the semi conscious nightelf to the ring fixing the leather strap to his waist.

Yolmir addressed the crowd again, "come to ring my friends…see what happen to those who make Yolmir mad."

All stood and made their way in silence to the ring; Shatin was made to kneel at the side and watch.

"You see my friends…Yolmir fair," he pointed toward Venduil, "he have shield and axe just like mine…if he win…he walk out of camp…but to win mean he kill Yolmir," He laughed out loudly, "so nelf…you think you kill Yolmir easy?"

Venduil looked up, he could feel hatred rising in his veins as the Tauren and the crowd stood laughing, voices from Gorok and O'naris sang in his head _"your memories will anger you…you will not think straight…and then…he will kill you." _

" _be careful Venduil, the darkness is closer than you think."_

Venduil stood and took his shield and axe, "It is my destiny to kill you for you killed my parents." The laughter stopped and the crowd stood silent.

"Oh yes, did he not tell you of his victory over two people who's only crime against him was to help another he had bullied and tormented." Venduil walked and addressed the waiting spectators.

"My mother and father were not interested in races, classes or creeds, they believed in the sanctity of life, and it was for that belief that they were killed in cold blood by your beloved leader."

Shatin looked up at Venduil, "he da hoard? he killed ya mother and father? Den I kill him too," she spat.

"It is a son's duty to seek vengeance." He knelt before her and touched her cheek softly, "what will be…will be." He said before standing and walking back to his mark.

"Look like Yolmir busy tonight," he said laughing, "first I kill nelf…then I kill troll, then we have cat meat.

"Over my dead body," Venduil stood with his shield and axe at the ready, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, "come at me you overgrown cow and taste the vengeance of Danarion and Sha'elune Shalo."

The ground trembled as Yolmir charged at Venduil, his heavy axe raised above his head, he bought it down in an arc as Venduil stepped to one side, dodging the blow and pushing it away with his shield, Yolmir stumbled clumsily forwards.

Yolmir turned, his eyes glowed red and saliva ran from between his teeth, Venduil swung his axe round which shattered against Yolmir's shield.

Yolmir pushed forward, a wicked gleam in his eye and a low guttural growl coming from deep in his throat.

Venduil held his shield up against the flurry of blows but was pushed back and down toward the floor, then with a heavy swing, Yolmir's axe split Venduil's shield in half.

"Yolmir send nelf to mummy and daddy huh?"

"No mon, nat while I live and breath," Shatin said under her breath, she turned and took the Goblin by the throat, with one twist of her hand the goblin fell dead at her feet, his neck broken in two places, with her other hand she took a long sword from another spectator and ran headlong at Yolmir, the sword held at head height ready to sweep across.

An arrow flew past Yolmir and embedded itself in Shatin's heart her pace slowed then she fell to her knees dropping the sword, a look of shock and agony etched on her face as she sat and reached out to Venduil, Yolmir laughed as he looked round at Shatin, the distraction allowed Venduil to pick up one half of his shield and swipe Yolmir around the head with it, dazed, Yolmir fell to the ground holding his head in pain.

Another arrow thudded into the ground as Venduil ran to Shatin, Alishandra ran forward, grabbed the sword without stopping and ran towards the troll who was fumbling for another arrow, the blade passed easily through the trolls' stomach as Alishandra thrust the sword forward, force of the hilt hitting her torso pushed her backwards and into a patch of brambles.

Venduil held Shatin to him, she looked up into his eyes, smiled and said softly, "Shatin heart was cold wiv hate and mistrust, Shatin tank ya for warmin dat part of her… don cry for Shatin… In life I waz alone til ya came, now is different for Shatin coz I'll always remember ya face smiling down on me, Shatin loves ya mon"

She reached up and touched his cheek, "Tank ya," she whispered as her eyes closed for the last time.

Venduil picked up her lifeless body and carried it over to the edge of the ring and lay her down gently.

His mind had become numbed to everything but one purpose, he felt no emotion, and his sight was fixed on Yolmir.

"ATTAAAAAACK!" Gorok, Lardo and Stumpish were blurs as they charged past Venduil sending four of the spectators tumbling over, moonfire erupted over their heads as the spectators responded with force, a large grey cat bounded past him and leaped at Yolmir, Venduil snapped out of the darkness that had taken control of him and his thoughts.

"SHARALI! NO!" he shouted, Yolmir rolled onto his back and flashed his axe across her flank cutting deep into her flesh, with a loud 'Yowl' she landed in a heap, blood spilling from the wound, O'naris flew down and changed back to human form covering Elu as she tended Sharali' s wound.

Yolmir stood and faced Venduil, "and now…you DIE…RAAGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Yolmir ran at Venduil swinging his axe around in a figure of eight motion, Venduil feigned right, then moved to his left in one fluid movement, dodging the attack.

He slammed the hilt of his sword into the side of Yolmir's head then spun round with his sword raised as the tauren stumbled past.

Shouts of anger and pain mingled in with the sound of bronze on steel, the goblins ran into the woods closely pursued by a whirling Stumpish, "come back here ya snotty green oiks," he shouted as they crashed into the undergrowth.

Gorok spun around and met Yolmir head on, the tauren's axe cut deep into Gorok's flesh, the force of which pushed him to one side and sent him crashing into a tent, the material tangling around his legs and wrapping around his body.

Venduil pushed on with the attack.

With one last swing of his battle axe, Lardo removed Regor's other arm from his body and kicked him backwards into Yolmirs shack.

He ran to Gorok and cut the material away from him, "ELU, MAN DOWN!" he yelled, Elu looked at O'naris, she nodded and Elu ran to Gorok and Lardo.

Yolmir swung his axe round and caught Venduil on the upper arm, blood seeped through his mail sleeve, Venduil lashed out with his sword, Yolmir ducked and stumbled forward loosing grip on his axe, his hands dug into the sand.

Venduil spun and thrust his sword into the taurens shoulder, Yolmir screamed in anger and threw dust up into Venduils eyes, as Venduil staggered back, Yolmir grabbed his ankle and pulled, Venduil fell back, hitting his head hard on a small rock, Yolmir took his chance and jumped onto Venduil, he screamed as he pulled the sword from his shoulder and held the blade against Venduils throat.

"Now…Yolmir kill you nelf."

"NO!" Sharali shouted, "You will not take another Shalo!"

She took the vial and broke it in half, the blue dust fell from both halves of the vial swirling around in an invisible tornado, the dust rose up in the air then split into two.

All looked upon the two swirling clouds of dust which seemed to be gaining in volume and momentum.

Yolmir was transfixed as the two clouds of dust started to change shape into two long serpents, they headed towards him slowly, curling around his body.

He yelped as they pulled him up off of Venduil and up into the air, Elu ran to Venduil and sat him upright, all eyes were on Yolmir as he rose higher and higher into the air, his grunts and groans ignored as he struggled against the powerful force behind the dust serpents.

The serpents movements around Yolmirs body gained in speed, moving faster and faster, spinning and flipping him around until they flew away from him. He fell to the ground and landed with a sickening thud onto the rocks, his eyes glazed as the last remnants of life left his body.

The serpents combined then blew out into a large cloud, the particles blowing around into a different shape, Venduil and Sharali looked up and smiled as they saw Danarion and Sha'elune's faces smiling down on them, then, with a blinding flash, the dust fell to earth.

"Gorok?" Venduil asked as if he already knew the answer, Elu sadly shook her head as Lardo covered Gorok's smiling face.

"He saw Yolmirs demise," he said, "it was enough to make him smile."

A rustle from behind them turned their heads, a panting Stumpish emerged, small twigs and sticky leaves covered his head and beard, "Ach they got away," he said shaking his head.

"How did you loose them?" Alishandra asked.

"Well tha thing aboot goblins is… that they are green…an tha thing aboot undergrowth is….that's it green…so how ya spost tae see em, hmmmmm?"

A tired laugh grew amongst the group.

"Wait!" Sharali raised her hand to silence the group, "Drums?" she questioned.

All fell into silence as the sound of beating drums filled the camp, a large Tiki mask pushed its way out of the forest and stopped at Shatin's lifeless body.

Lardo reached for his axe.

"No mon!" the mask said as the drums stopped suddenly, "der will be no need for dat," it said, "Iam just ere for ma kin, ya will allow me dat won cha?"

Lardo released his grip as a pearlescent white cloud came from the masks mouth and covered Shatin's corpse, the drums started again as Shatin's spirit formed by the side of the mask.

The mask spoke again, "if da troll never know love , da troll spirit be dammed eternal, ya taught her heart love, she be saved, ya special mon, wiv you dere is hope for all."

Shatin smiled as she spoke, "look in da corner of da tent, jus under da sand Vennie, somting dare for ya"

The drums beat louder and louder as Shatin and the mask faded into nothing, Venduil walked into the tent and knelt by a small pile of sand, he brushed the sand to one side and revealed his mothers silver box.

He picked it up carefully then noticed something else, something was in the hole under the box, something that was wrapped in browm linen, something that was glowing, he dug deeper and faster, could it be?

He picked the small package out of the hole just as Sharali crawled into the tent.

He looked up into her eyes then handed the package to her, she unwrapped it slowly to reveal the stone.

"The stone!" he said quickly, remembering where he had left his half, he ran quickly to the cage and retrieved the stone from its hiding place, he ran back to Sharali who now stood outside the tent with the others.

The stones hummed loudly and a blue incandescent light shone from inside, Venduil took the stones and put them together, a rivulet of blue liquid ran around the join and welded them together again.

"What will you do now?" Sharali asked Alishandra.

"I have no plans." She said sadly, "but I would like to thank you all for saving me from Yolmir and especially you," she said as she turned to Venduil and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Well." Lardo said. "after all this excitement, I feel that we should all relax and have a break, and where better to do this than in Elwynn Forest, my parents have a homestead there with room for all, please come and join the Loxely family."

Alishandra turned to go, "good luck to you all, be well."

Lardo reached out and touched her shoulder lightly, "the invitation," he said sincerely, "is open to all."

"Please…join us Alishandra." Sharali clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes…Please stay." Elu said quickly, "without you…my Vennie would be dead…Please come with us."

"But how would I live, where would I live, I would be hated and despised by all."

"Join the alliance, defect, be one of us, I am sure my father would talk to the king in your stead," Lardo said taking her hand, "please….come with us."

A broad smile grew on Alishandra's face as she said, "I would love to."

Sharali looked over to where the fallen lay, "we have to…"

Venduil thought for a moment then smiled, "the shack…break it up," he said to the others, "we will use his wood for their pyre."

A loud crash made them look towards the shack which was now a large pile of broken wood, two planks from the middle of the pile shot skywards as a dusty dwarven head emerged from it.

"I am way aheed of ya," Stumpish laughed as he climbed out, brushing splinters of wood off of his shoulders.

The camp had soon been turned into a large funeral pyre with the remains of Gorok and Shatin lying upon it.

Oil was splashed over the tinder beneath it, Venduil took three of his special arrows from his quiver, and then fired them above his head up into the night sky, the whistles combined as the arrows flew up then down and exploded in the middle of the fire, the tinder caught instantly and the flames climbed up the sides gaining rapidly in height and ferocity.

The small group sat in silence until the pyre had burned itself down to a large pile of embers, large rocks were placed over them and a small wooden plaque fixed to a stake hammered into the ground simply read.

Gorok and Shatin

Killers of Yolmir

Redeemers of the light.

O'naris stood and walked to the plaque, she lay her hand on it as she said, "Today has seen bloodshed, the enemy smitten…but new found friends lost, their bravery will never be equalled or forgotten, their gods now care for their spirits.

Lessons have been learnt on this bloodstained soil, may we have the wisdom to remember them."

She walked back to Venduil who now stood with his head bowed. "let us depart this place, our futures lie before us, may Elune grant us happier times."

Venduil held Sharali close to him as he said, "Aye, come…forward to the Eastern Isles, Tomorrow is another day."

The Moon sat on the oceans horizon as Venduil, Sharali and the others walked up the gangplank, O'naris stopped by the plank.

Sharali looked round and walked back to her, "O'naris, you will not come?"

"My sweet child," the druid said smiling, "my interaction in your lives stops from this point, I have one last path to walk and only I can make this journey, I have seen beyond your years, both of your lives will be fruitful."

"But will we see you again?"

"Maybe…perhaps in the morning mists that move around the trees or the clouds that pass by on a warm summers day, but I will look over you and your brother." She said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for all you have done," Sharali said, a tear in her eye rolled slowly over her cheek.

"Go and live your lives Sharali," she said smiling, "make me proud of you," O'naris hugged her then turned and walked away quickly.

Sharali turned and walked back up onto the ship just as the bell rang, two deckhands pulled on the ropes and the plank slid up onto the deck, the big ship rolled as it moved slowly away from the pier, they looked back towards Darkshore then walked slowly into the bowels of the ship.

O'naris reached her caravan, the pain in her head blinded her as she struggled up the steps, she pushed the door open and fell onto the bed, the chill of the night crept into her body, cooling her down as the pain worsened.

She opened her eyes and saw two specks of light floating around by a candle by the side of her bed, they touched the wick and it bust into life.

Slowly the specks of light took form in the flickering light from the candle.

Sha'elune took her hand and lay it upon the druids chest, Danarion sat, smiling down on her.

"Come O'naris, it is time that you left this frail body, you have fulfilled your destiny, now come and stand by Elunes side with us, leave the pain and suffering and join us," he said softly.

"Yes…Yes," she said as her eyes closed for the last time.

Sha'elune and Danarion faded as the candle spluttered then went out leaving a thin wisp of smoke curling up to the ceiling.

64


End file.
